Secrets from the Past
by MegaKitty
Summary: Girls at Hogwarts are being attacked. A new professor who no one but Harry thinks is not what she seems. Warnings: Violence, mentions of rape. HG, RH, OWOC COMPLETE!
1. Dreams

Secrets From the Past

Rating: R

Girls at Hogwarts are being attacked, Harry is having nightmares, a mysterious new professor who none believe is dangerous, including Harry's friends.

Characters that appear in the books belong to JK Rowling

Author's Note: This is meant to take place in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts-though I take artistic license to put in characters that maybe should not be there. I am disregarding the Tri-wizard tournament.

Chapter 1 Dreams

Harry was running as fast as he could. He was chasing a light that had come to him in his bedchamber at Hogwarts. He had followed it out of the school and out here to the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly the light grew until Harry had to hold his hand up to his eyes. When he lowered it his eyes widened for there stood his mother. Her face looked sad and she held a baby in her arms.

"Mother?" She did not seem to see him for she was looking about madly. She held the baby in her arms closer and kissed it on the forehead.

"Mother?" Harry yelled. She backed away as another shape came into his line of vision. This shape was dark and hooded. Voldemort.

"No!" Harry screamed as he watched Voldemort kill his mother.

"No!" Harry shouted bolting upright.

"Harry?" a voice said beside him. Harry blinked and felt around for his glasses. As he placed them on his face the blurry face of Ron Weasley came into focus.

"You a'wight Harry?" Harry laid his fingers against his scar which was burning painfully. What a horrible dream! He didn't understand it though. He knew that Voldemort had killed both his parents. He also knew that his mother had sacrificed herself for him, but it had not happened in the forbidden forest. Why was he having this dream now? What could all this mean?

"I'm all right Ron," he told his friend. "It was just a dream." The door to Ron's room opened and a sleepy looking Ginny Weasley entered.

"Everything all right in here?" she asked. "I thought I heard a yell."

"It's all right Ginny," Ron told his sister. "Harry just had a nightmare." Harry felt his face grow red. For some reason, he was rather embarrassed to have Ginny know about him having a nightmare. Ever since saving her life in the Chamber of Secrets he had grown very close to his best friend's sister. Even more so this summer since the Weasley's had invited him to stay with them. Last year at Hogwarts Harry had met Sirius Black, a convicted criminal who had escaped from Azkaban prison. Sirius had been Harry's father's best friend and was Harry's godfather. When Voldemort had killed Harry's parents, Sirius had been thought to be the dark lord's agent. He had also been convicted of the murder of another wizard, Peter Pettigrew, along with seven other Muggles. Harry, along with Ron, and thier friend Hermione had discovered that Sirius had been innocent and that Peter Pettigrew had been the real agent. Peter had faked his own death and framed Sirius. Before they could prove it however, Peter had disappeared and Sirius had been rearrested. Harry and Hermione had helped him to escape and Sirius had been on the run ever since. Harry's heart ached when he remembered that precious moment when Sirius had told him that he could live with him and did not have to go back to his aunt and uncle, the Dursleys. The Dursleys were Harry's only living relatives, and they treated him horribly. Harry had been so happy when he had thought he didn't have to go back. All that had been snatched away and Harry had been forced to return to the Dursleys. But to his good fortune, his stay with them had only been a week. A letter had arrived for him, by way of Errol, the Weasley's ancient owl, inviting him to stay with them for the summer. The Dursley's had been only too happy to get rid of him and so Harry had spent the last three months with his friend's family. Sirius wrote him often. Mr. Weasley questioned him consistently about Muggles while Mrs. Weasley fussed over him as though he were a little lost kitten. Fred and George teased him calling him an Honorary Weasly. But it was Ginny with whom he truly connected. The two of them spent hours just sitting on the back porch talking. Both knew what it was like to feel left out. The youngest of seven children and the only girl, Ginny knew what it felt like to be talked down to, to not feel special. Harry could talk to her in a way that he could talk to no one else, not even Ron or Hermione.

"Well, we'd best get down to breakfast b'fore George and Fred gobble up all the food," Ginny said turning on her heel and marching out of the room. Ron and Harry quickly got out of bed and dressed. Ginny did not exaggerate when she said that. More than once Harry had arrived at the breakfast table to find that Ron's older brother's had left nothing but the crumbs. That was how it was at the Weasley house. Small and cramped with everyone stepping on each other. Ron's bedroom was not much bigger than Harry's cabinet under the Dursley's staircase had been. He and Ron had been sharing the bed and he often woke up with bruises from where Ron's elbows had jabbed him. But it was the happiest summer he'd ever spent. For the first time in his whole life Harry got to feel what it was like to have a real family. Yet, despite how wonderful they all were, they were not his family. He had no family.


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Secrets From the Past - Chapter 2 - Back to HogwartsSecrets From the Past Rating: R Girls at Hogwarts are being attacked, Harry is having nightmares, a mysterious new professor who none believe is dangerous, including Harry's friends.  
Character's that appear in the books belong to JK Rowling Author's Note: This is meant to take place in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts-though I take artistic license to put in characters that maybe should not be there. I am disregarding the Tri-wizard tournament.  
Chapter 2 Back to Hogwarts Harry squeezed in between Ron and Fred and took the sausages that were passed to him. Mornings at the Weasley house were always chaotic. Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen cooking for the family, Mr. Weasley and Percy getting off to work at the Ministry of magic, Fred and George tormenting Ron and Ginny just sort of sitting quietly. It was even more chaotic when the oldest Weasly boys, Bill and Charlie were at home. A tapping at the window silenced everyone. Outside were three owls, one of them was Hedwig, Harry's owl, and a brown owl that he recognized as Hermione's. The two of them were supporting Errol between them. "Let them in, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny hurried to the window and pulled it open. Hedwig and Hermione's owl brought Errol into the kitchen and set him on the table. Mrs. Weasley quickly untied the letters that Errol was carrying and took Errol to rest in his cage. Hermione's owl dropped one letter on Harry's plate and another on Ron's. Hedwig bobbed oever to Harry and dropped a letter on his plate. He rewarded her with a bit of toast. And she flew off again. "Our Hogwarts letters," Fred exclaimed. "There's one for you too Harry. Harry took his Hogwarts letter and examined the other two. He recognized one letter as bearing Hermione's handwriting, the other was from Sirius.  
"Excuse me," he said getting up from the table and taking his letters to the backyard. He opened the one from Sirius first.  
"Dear Harry,  
I was glad to hear that you are enjoying your summer. Buckbeak and I are enjoying ourselves traveling the country and seeing the sights. I've been keeping my ear out for any news of Pettigrew. So far I haven't had any luck tracking down the git. However, I have heard stirrings of You Know Who in some taverns and other less reputable places. I know you will be heading back to Hogwarts soon so I know that I don't have to worry about your safety, as long as Dumbledore is around. I'll be keeping my ears open for any news, and I'm also in touch with Lupin. Keep me updated on how you are doing. Send Ron and Hermione my best.  
Sirius"  
Harry sighed. He wondered what stirrings Sirius had heard about Voldemort. He thought back to the prediction professor Trelawney had made the night Pettigrew escaped. "His servant will rise and join his master and his master will rise again with his servants aid." Had Pettigrew rejoined Voldemort? He shook his head. Soon enough he'd be back at Hogwarts. As long as Dumbledore was around there was nothing to worry about. Instead he opened his letter from Hermione.  
"Dear Harry,  
I hope your summer is going well. My parents and I recently returned from Greece. It was most exhilarating. I don't know if you've received your Hogwarts letter yet, but if you haven't let me just tell you that I am so excited about the new professor. Emily Dashall is legendary, and before you start to think it, she's nothing like Lockhardt. I read several books about her and none of them were written BY her. Anyway, I look forward to seeing you on the platform on the first. Until then, I suggest you read up on our assigned reading. They start to prepare you for O.W.L.s in the fourth year.  
See you soon.  
Hermione Leave it to Hermione to suggest reading. He did wonder about this Emily Dashall though. He'd never heard of her. "Everything all right Harry?" Harry looked up to see Ginny staring at him.  
"Yeah, everything's fine," he said.  
"Did you get a letter from Sirius?" she asked him. Other than Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore Ginny was the only one who knew about Sirius. During one of their late night conversations, he had told her. "Yeah," Harry said. "He's all right. He hasn't heard anything about Pettigrew"  
"Well, maybe that's a good thing"  
"Maybe." That sat in companionable silence for awhile.  
"Have you ever heard of Emily Dashall?" he asked her. Growing up in a wizard family, Ginny would have a better chance of knowing than he would.  
"Emily Dashall," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Yes I've heard of her. She's rather famous actually. She's an American, completely self taught witch, never went to Hogwarts or any other wizarding school"  
"Self taught?" Harry didn't think that one could teach themselves to be a wizard or witch. "Sounds a bit dodgy to me," he remarked.  
"She's nothing like Lockhardt," Ginny said.  
"That's what Hermione said"  
"Hurry, hurry, we've got to get to the platform." The morning of September 1st dawned in whirl of motion. Harry quickly stuffed his robes, books, and Firebolt into his trunks and grabbed Hedwig's cage. They all trampled down the stairs, tripping over each other and stepping on each other. Finally, after much hassle they made it to Platform 9 and 3/4 with a little time to spare. "Quickly get aboard," Mrs. Weasley said hurrying everyone onto the train. "Harry! Ron!" Hermione called out. Harry grinned as he saw his friend.  
"Hello Hermione," Harry called out. "In here," she said beckoning them into her compartment. Harry, Ron, and Ginny stowed their bags in the compartments and settled into their seats. "Did you get my letter?" she asked as soon as everyone was settled.  
"Yes," and before you say anything I haven't had time to read up since we only got our books yesterday. Who exactly is this Emily Dashall"  
"I bet she's our new Defense of the Dark Arts Teacher," Ron said. "What with Lupin resigning and all." Harry couldn't help his sad feeling, Remus Lupin had been the best professor he'd ever had, but he'd been forced to resign when it was revealed that he was a werewolf. "No I don't think so," Hermione said. "Her specialty is potions. She's come up with some of the most complex potions that are out there"  
"If she's our new Potions teacher," Ron said thoughtfully, "then maybe Snape has been sacked." Harry couldn't help grinning at the thought. Snape was his least favorite teacher, and it was him who had revealed Lupin as a werewolf, plus he'd been partially responsible for Sirius having to go into hiding after he and Hermione had rescued him.  
"I have a feeling, Harry," Ginny said knowingly, "That no dementor would stand a chance against you right now." They all laughed for none of them liked Snape very much. He was always taking points away from Gryffindor and favoring Slytherin, the house of his hated enemy, Draco Malfoy. "I wonder who will be our defense of the dark arts teacher," Ginny said.  
"Who knows," Hermione said. "Considering all that's happened to our last three professors." 


	3. New Instructors

Chapter 3 New Instructors

They all piled into the Great Hall for the Sorting of the First Years.  
"Snape hasn't been sacked," Hermione whispered to Harry. "Yeah," Harry said, disappointed as he saw his hated teacher sitting with the others professors at the head table. But to his astonishment he saw another familiar face at the head table. "What's Oliver Wood doing here?" Oliver had been captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team, but had graduated from Hogwarts last year.  
"I don't know," Hermione said. "I thought he was playing quidditch for England.  
"Oh he was," George said knowingly. "Till he took a bludger to the head that destroyed the sight in his left eye. Dumbledore offered him a job here, after it happened." Harry felt bad for Wood. He'd always liked his captain and he knew that it must have been hard on Wood to not be able to play the game he loved so much.  
"Your attention please," McGonagall said. "The sorting will now begin." Of the twenty first years, Gryffindor took eight, Hufflepuff five, Ravenclaw four, and Slytherin three. Once the sorting was done, Dumbledore stood up.  
"I welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. Let me remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, and that all third years and above have permission to visit the village of Hogmeade on selected weekends. Also, I am pleased to announce that after many years of service to this school as our potions master, Severus Snape will now be taking over the post of Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher." There was very little applause except from Slytherin.  
"That should make the old git happy," Ron whispered. Snape had been after the Defense against the Dark Arts position for years. "Also, I am sad to announce that our flying instructor and Quidditch referee, Madam Hooch had retired after many years of service. Taking over for her is someone who I am sure many of you remember. Oliver Wood." Gryffindor cheered loudly for their former quidditch captain and Wood stood up and nodded to some of them.  
"Lastly, taking over the position of potions master, is Professor Emily Dashall, who unfortunately was unable to attend the ceremony. Now with all that having been said, let the feast begin.

After the feast was over and everyone began to head for the dormitories, Harry took the opportunity to say hello to Wood. Wood didn't notice him as he approached.  
"Hello Oliver," he said causing the older man to jump.  
"Oh, hello Harry," Wood said. "I didn't see you there." Harry kicked himself. He should have known better than to approach from the left.  
"I was sorry to hear about you getting injured"  
"Yeah," Wood said. "It was a tough blow to overcome. But you know what they say. Those that can do, those that can't teach." Even though he was being good natured about it Harry could tell that Wood wasn't happy about not being able to play quidditch. "Looking forward to seeing you play again Harry," Wood said. "I understand that Angelina's taken over as captain"  
"Yeah," Harry said. "we're holding tryouts for a new Keeper, though you'll be pretty hard to replace"  
"Thanks Harry," Wood said. "You better get along to your dormitory. I'll see you later."

Thier first class the next day was potions. For the first time since he'd come to Hogwarts he found himself actually looking forward to Potions. Any class that Snape wasn't teaching couldn't be that bad. Fortuneately, he didn't have to deal with Snape until Thursday. Everyone turned as the door opened and a young woman entered the room. All eyes were on her as she strode to the front of the room. She was extraodinarily pretty. Long brown hung down the back of her black robes. Under her robes she wore a short black dress that showed off her very nice legs, and she wore black high heeled pumps. Once she was at the front of the room she turned and faced them all. "Good day to you all," she said her voice sounding strange. "I am Emily Dashall, your new Potions teacher. Harry was shocked. When Ginny and Hermione had told him about Professor Dashall, he had suspected someone similar to Professor McGonagall. This woman looked more like a seventh year than a professor. He supposed her voice sounded strange because she was an American.  
"Now," she said. "Professor Snape has left me detailed notes on the potions that have been covered by all fourth years thus far. He has also left notes on those who he feels are the more gifted students..." her eyes turned to Malfoy who puffed with pride..."those he feels are lacking in skills..."her gaze landed on Neville Longbottom who blushed..."and those he feels are nothing but trouble." She then looked at Harry and Hermione who sat beside him.  
"However," she continued. "from this moment on, you all have clean slates. Those who were thought to be troublemakers have a chance to mend their wicked ways, and those of you who were the favorites, will have to re-earn your superior status. And as I am not the head of any house I can assure you that no one will be granted any favortism." The Slytherins, who had always been favored by Snape all looked discouraged, while the Gryffindors were outright ecstatic.  
"Our first potion will be the Felanam Potion. Who can tell me what the Felenam Potion is used for?" Hermione's hand shot into the air.  
"Yes, Miss Granger" Professor Dashall said acknowleging her. "The Felenam Potion is used to cure serious burns"  
"Exactly right, Miss Granger," Professor Dashall said beaming, "five points to Gryffindor." All the Gryffindors beamed. They'd never earned any points in Potions before.  
"Now the Felanam Potion is not a complex potion, but it is vital that it be made exactly right, or it will either have no healing affect at all or, it will worsen the burn it is intended to heal." She waved her hand at the blackboard and the instructions suddenly appeared. The class gasped. Professor Dashall had made the words appear without using a wand. The only ones he'd ever seen do that were Professor McGonagall, when she'd opened the door to Dumbledore's office his second year, and Professor Lupin.  
"Now the instructions are on the board. I will be walking around the room to observe your process, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." They all began to work. Professor Dashall strode around their desks looking over their shoulders.  
"No, no, Neville," she said. "your cutting those roots too thickly. They need to be about half that wide"  
"Sorry, Professor," Neville whimpered. "No need to apologize, Neville. Just cut them in half." Harry was amazed. Snape would have humiliated Neville for making a mistake. "Very good Seamus. You need to stir harder, Parvati. You don't want the potion to clump up on you. Not so much water, Ron. You just want to moisten it, not drown it. That's excellent Hermione." For the first time, the Gryffindors seemed to be getting recognition for doing well and gentle criticism for making a mistake. The Slytherins were not at all happy with this. Especially Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Instead of working on thier potions they were fiddling around with thier roots. This did not escape the attention of Professor Dashall.  
"Mr. Malfoy," she said standing in front of his desk with her hands on her hips. "May I ask why you are goofing off instead of working on your potion. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Malfoy flinched under the professor's dark gaze.  
"Professor Snape said in his notes that you were an extremely gifted student, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps he has given you the impression that your do not have to do the work in this class in order to recieve high marks. Well, I assure you that is not the case. For your lack of focus five points will be taken from Slytherin and you will recieve detention." The Slytherins gasped.  
"Professor Snape never gives Draco detention," Pansy Parkinson squealed in protest. Professor Dashall turned her attention on the Slytherin girl.  
"Perhaps I should send you to Madam Pomfrey, Miss Parkinson. If you are unable to see that I am NOT Professor Snape than perhaps you need to have your eyes examined." Everyone laughed.  
"Quiet down," Professor Dashall said. "As I said before, Mr. Malfoy. Regardless of what Professor Snape may have thought of you, in my class, points must be earned. I will not simply give them away due to what house you are in, or how much the other professors like you, or..." she turned her eye on Harry "how famous you are." Harry felt his face grow red. He had a bad feeling that Professor Dashall wasn't going to be all that different from Snape after all. 


	4. The First Attack

The First Attack

"I think she's amazing," Hermione said as the four of them walked down the hall. After two weeks of Professor Dashall's potions lessons, it was very clear who the new favorite teacher was at Hogwarts. Professor Dashall had taught them some of the most complex potions they'd ever seen. "She's definitely better than Snape," Ron agreed. "This is the second time this year she's given Malfoy detention"  
"Malfoy deserved it," Harry said. During today's lesson while they'd been mixing up a batch of Norixan, a potion that was used to counteract poison. Instead of working on his potion Malfoy and his lackies had devised their own potion which caused Neville's hair to turn green. Professor Dashall had been furious. Even though he did get some pleasure from watching Malfoy get put in his place, Harry didn't exactly have the glowing opinion of Dashall that everyone else did. She had never punished him for anything, he'd made sure to pay close attention to her lessons. She was not an unfair person. She did not grant favor to anyone and gave and took away points as they were deserved. But somehow Harry knew that she didn't like him. She wasn't as blatantly obvious about it as Snape had been, but just the way she glared at him whenever he looked at her . He didn't know why she didn't like him, he hadn't done anything to deserve it as far as he knew.  
"The Slytherins don't like her very much," Ginny said. "She takes points away from them a lot"  
"Well, if they would stop acting up in her class and pay attention, she wouldn't take points from them," Hermione said.  
"Defense against the Dark Arts isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Ron said. "As much of a prat as Snape is, he really seems to know his stuff." None of them could disagree. Snape had been different this year. He was still as stern as ever but he had yet to give any Gryffindors detention or take points from them.  
"If all it took to make him a nicer fellow was to give him the Defense against the dark arts position," Hermione said, "then I say they should have given it to him years ago." They all agreed. All of a sudden they heard a girl scream. They all hurried in the direction of the sound.  
"It was coming from over here," Hermione said. They looked around and were shocked when they found Pansy Parkinson huddled in the corner, her knees drawn up to her chest. She was shaking uncontrollably and there were several bruises on her face. Worst of all was the blood they saw dripping down her legs.  
"Stay back," Hermione said to them as she carefully approached the frightened Slytherin girl.  
"Pansy?" she said softly. Pansy looked up at Hermione with terror in her eyes. "Pansy what happened?" Pansy trembled as she stared at them.  
"He...he...he," Pansy tried to say her voice shaking.  
"Ron, go and find Madam Pomfrey. Then find Dumbledore." Ron was off like a shot. "It's all right Pansy," Hermione said gently. "No one is going to hurt you. Can you tell me what happened?" Harry was surprised at how nice Hermione was being considering that Pansy was a Slytherin and had been almost as mean to them in the past as Malfoy. But this was no time for old rivalry. Something terrible had clearly happened to Pansy.  
"He raped me," Pansy whispered, tears running down her face. "Draco. He raped me." Harry was shocked and he could feel the surprise radiating from Ginny as well. He knew Malfoy was a prat but he'd never thought he'd do something like this.  
"What is going on here?" a voice said behind them. Harry turned to see Professor Dashall coming down the hall with Wood close behind her. "Pansy Parkinson's been raped, Professor Dashall," Ginny said.  
"Oh Merlin," Professor Dashall gasped taking in the sight of the battered girl. "Has anyone gone to fetch Madam Pomfrey"  
"Yes, I sent Ron to get her and Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. Hermione now had her arms around Pansy who was crying uncontrollably. Professor Dashall approached the girl slowly.  
"Pansy who did this?" she asked. Pansy did not answer just continued to sob.  
"She said that it was Malfoy," Hermione said.  
"Malfoy?" Wood said in astonishment.  
"Stand aside," Madam Pomfrey's voice cut into the crowd. "Let me through please." Everyone stood back to allow the doctor access. "What has happened here"  
"I would very much like to know that myself," Dumbledore suddenly appeared with Ron, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. "However, I believe Miss Parkinson has been out through enough for the moment. Minerva if you would assist Madam Pomfrey in taking Miss Parkinson to the infirmary.  
"Of course Albus." Together the two elderly witches pulled Pansy to her feet and carfully guided her away.  
"Professor Dumbledore," HErmione immediately started talking. "Pansy said that Draco Malfoy is the one that did this to her"  
"Did she?" Dumbledore said looking concerned. "Very well. Severus if you would be so good as to find MR. Malfoy. The rest of you please join me in my office. We will see what Mr. Malfoy has to say to these accusations. 


	5. Accusation

Accusation  
The four Gryffindors sat in silence as they waited for Snape to bring in Malfoy. Dumbledore sat behind his desk his eyes seeming to stare unfocused into the beyond. Harry glanced over at Professor Dashall and Wood. Dashall wouldn't look at him. They all stood as the door opened and Malfoy entered the room followed closely by Snape.  
"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Malfoy said. Harry glared at Malfoy, who was acting so innocent as if he'd done nothing at all.  
"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore began. "I'm afraid we have a very serious matter on our hands. A short while ago, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley found Miss Parkinson severly beaten and raped in the hall way." All innocense in Malfoy's face disappeared only to be replaced with shock and anger.  
"Who did this to her?" he demanded.  
"I'm afraidyou have been named as her attacker."  
"What!" Malfoy shouted in outrage. "That's preposterous. I would never hurt Pansy." Malfoy turned andglaredat Harry. "This is all your doing isn't it Potter? You'd do anything to try and get me expelled."  
"I didn't accuse you Malfoy," Harry said tightly. "Pansy is the one who said it was you." Malfoy looked so shocked that Harry almost believed that he was in fact innocent."  
"How could she do this to me? Professor Dumbledore it wasn't me I swear. I've been in Professor Dashall's office all afternoon serving detention."  
"I released you forty-five minutes ago, Mr. Malfoy," Dashall said. "I'm afraid I cannot account for your whereabouts after that."  
"I went to the Slytherin commonroom. I've been there since Professor Dashall dismissed me until Professor Snape came and told me you wanted to see me." At this Malfoy turned and looked at the head of his house, pleading with him for assistance. Harry was certain that Snape would come to Malfoy's defense but he found the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher looked at his favorite pupil with nothing but contempt.  
"Was anyone with you in the common room?" Dumbledore asked.  
"No," Malfoy admitted. "I was alone."  
"Then I am afraid you have no verifiable alibi." Malfoy looked so pitiful that Harry almost found himself feeling sorry for the git.  
"I didn't do this. Please you've got to believe me. I'll take a Truth Potion if that what it takes to prove my innocense."  
"You admit you do this of your own free will?" Dumbledore asked. "That no one is coercing you."  
"Yes." Dumbledore sighed.  
"Very well," Dumbledore said standing up. "Severus will you bring a bottle of Veritaserum?"  
"I believe, Headmaster, you meant to ask Professor Dashall," Snape said." After all she is the Potions Master."  
"Yes, yes, of course," Dumbledore said, "Forgive me Emily. An old habit. Will you bring a bottle of Veritaserum please?"  
"Yes Headmaster," Dashall said hurrying off.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, you may go." The four of them hurried out of the Headmasters's office and made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"Phoenix Feather," they all said together and the Fat Lady opened the door. They all sat on the plump couches no one spoke for a moment.  
"What do you make of all of this?" Hermione finally broke the silence.  
"I feel so horrible for Pansy," Ginny said. "I mean I've never really liked her or anything but still, it's a horrible thing that's happened."  
"I can't believe that Malfoy would do something like this," Ron said. "I mean we all know he's a prat, but I never thought he'd stoop this low."  
"I'm not so sure he did," Harry said thoughtfully. The other three turned and looked at him.  
"What do you mean Harry?" Ron said.  
"Yeah," GInny said. "Pansy told us herself. I mean we all know that she and Malfoy are kind of an item. She wouldn't just accuse him for no good reason."  
"It's just the way Malfoy looked when Dumbledore told him that Pansy said it was him. He wasn't acting at all like Malfoy. He was generally shocked."  
"And he wasn't acting all haughty either, like he usually does," Hermione said. "You know. "How dare you accuse me. What's this school coming to? Wait till my father finds out about this!""  
"He didn't even mention his father," Ron said.  
"And he offered to take a Truth Potion," Hermione said. "No one can lie under the influence of Veritaserum. No matter how powerful a witch or wizard you are."  
"What about the way Snape was looking at him." Harry said. "I mean Snape is always protecting Malfoy. But he didn't stick up for him, just looked at him like he was scum."  
"This is all just too puzzling," Hermione said.


	6. Pansy's Pensieve

Pansy's Pensieve

Harry found himself unable to sleep that night. The mystery was just too confusing. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was early morning. Unable to get back to sleep he slipped out of bed and got dressed. He pulled his Firebolt out from under the bed and crept quietly out of the dormitory. He went out to the quidditch field and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. He mounted his broom and kicked off of the ground. He never felt happier than when he was on a broomstick. Up in the air he could forget all his problems, all his worries, all his confusion.  
"Harry!" He looked down and saw Wood standing on the field below him, staring up at him. Harry pointed his broom down and came to a smooth landing.  
"I see you haven't lost any of your moves," Wood remarked. Harry grinned.  
"What are ya doin out here so early, Harry?" Harry shrugged.  
"Just needed to clear my head." Wood nodded in understanding.  
"I know exactly what you mean. I spent a lot of hours out here last year when I was studying for my N.E.W.T.S." Wood glanced over the field, a wistful look on his face.  
"You missed it don't you?" Harry asked. "Quidditch." Wood sighed.  
"Yeah, I miss it a lot. Never thought I'd get over it when I got hurt and they cut me from the team."  
"Wasn't there anything they could do for your sight?"  
"The team doctor did everything he could, but there was just too much damage."  
"What about Madam Pomfrey? She regrew the bones in my arm two years ago." Wood grinned.  
"Ah yes, I remember that very well. But unfortuneatley, nerves can't be grown back the way bones can. There's no potion for that, yet."  
"Yet?" Harry said. Wood looked around him nervously.  
"Can you keep a secret Harry?"  
" Of course I can." Wood leaned in close and spoke softly, as though he were afraid of prying ears.  
"I didn't just come back to Hogwarts cause I needed the job. Dumbledore thought that Emily, I mean Professor Dashall might be able to help me."  
"Is that why you were together yesterday? She's trying to cure your sight?"  
"Yes. Professor Dashall's a genius with potions. I mean she's come up with potions that the best wizards never even dreamed of. If she can invent a potion that could cure my blindness...I could play Quidditch again."  
"Well, I hope she can find it Wood. Cause teaching first years to fly is really a waste of your talent."  
"Thanks Harry. Now help me get the equipment ready. Quidditch tryouts are today."  
"Oh yeah, they are," Harry remembered as he followed Wood to the supply room. "I can't beleive I forgot about that. Who's trying out for Gryffindor?"  
"Well, there's Dean Thomas, Marigold Fowler, Sean Willoughby, and Ginny Weasley."  
"Ginny's trying out?" Harry said in shock. "She didn't tell me that." Wood looked guilty.  
"She asked to remain anonymous. Don't tell her I told you. I don't think she wants Fred and George to know." Harry nodded. Knowing the Weasley twins they'd only harass Ginny if they knew she was trying out.  
"We have to hold tryouts for Slytherin Keeper as well." At this Harry's interest perked.  
"Has Malfoy been expelled?"  
"No," Wood said. "Suspended pending an investigation."  
"What about the Truth Potion?"  
"We gave it to him. He said he didn't rape Pansy."  
"Could the potion be no good?"  
"There was nothing wrong with the potion. Dumbledore himself checked it."  
"What about Snape?"  
"He didn't go anywhere near it."  
"So Malfoy didn't do it. Then why is he being suspended?" Wood looked at him sharply.  
"I'll tell you Harry because I know you won't spread this around, except to Ron, Hermione and Ginny and they're already involved. Do you know what a Pensieve is Harry?"  
"A Pensieve? No."  
"Sometimes when someone has too many thoughts in their head they can take them out and store them in a Pensieve. To anyone else it would look like a bowl of water, but inside it stores our memories. After we heard Malfoy's side of things we tried to get Pansy to talk to us. But the poor girl's locked inside her own head, and won't talk to anyone. So Dumbledore made her a Pensieve so we could take the memory of her attack from her head."  
"But how does taking the memory from her head help Dumbledore find out what happened."  
"Well, if you touch the Pensieve after someone else's memories are in it, you get sucked in and you can see what they saw. You can't interfere, just observe."  
"And what did Pansy's Pensive reveal?" Wood sighed.  
"We saw Malfoy grab her. He yelled at her, told her he didn't need his girlfriend to stand up for him to the Professors and a whole lot of other nasty things. Then he beat her and raped her."  
"But if Malfoy said he didn't do it under the influence of Truth Serum..."  
"That's what's so puzzling. And that's why Malfoy's been suspended until we figure this out."  
"Could Pansy have been attacked by someone that just looked like Malfoy?"  
"McGonagall did suggest a Polyjuice Potion, but an inventory of the Potions lab revealed that none of theingredients to make it were missing."  
"That doesn't make any sense at all. Unless, Professor Dashall..."  
"Now Harry," Wood said with a warning in his tone. "Don't go accusing Professor Dashallof anything. She's a very well respected witch and if you start pointing fingers in the wrong places, all you're gonna get is trouble. Understand?"  
"Yeah, I understand." Harry said nomore on the subject, but he couldn't not shake this doubt in his mindthat Professor Dashall was not all she appeared to be.


	7. The New Keeper

Chapter 7 The New Keeper

Later that evening Harry told Hermione, Ginny, and Ron everything Wood had told him about Malfoy and Pansy. "It doesn't make any sense," Ron said. "If Malfoy can't be lying, then how can Pansy remeber him attacking her."

"And if whoever did it didn't use a polyjuice potion to do it..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "There aren't any other spells to change into someone else."

"Wood said that they were going to look into it. But the thing tha concerns me is the Veritaserum. What if it was tampered with?"

"Harry," Ginny said, "we know how you feel about Snape and we all dislike him, but I really don't think..."

"No," Harry said. "Not Professor Snape. Someone else." They all looked at him incredulously.

"Harry, you can't think that Professor Dashall would have tampered with the Veritaserum," Hermione said.

"I'm just saying that there's something strange about her." His three friends looked at each other. 

'ATTENTION PLEASE,' a voice over the loud speaker interupted thier conversation. 'ALL STUDENTS TRYING OUT FOR THEIR HOUSE QUIDDITCH TEAMS PLEASE REPORT TO THE FIELD AT THIS TIME!'

"Oh my goodness," Ginny said jumping up. "I've got to get to the library, my paper on Hinkypunks is due tomorrow." Harry managed not to grin. He knew where Ginny was really going. 

"I've got a pile of homework to do," Hermione said. "Ron why don't you join me you know you need all the help you can get." Ron blushed.  
"Oh, right, yeah of course." Harry was slightly baffled at his friends behavior, but he shook it off and told them he'd see them both later. He hurried out of the common room and caught up with Ginny as she tried to sneak away.

"Ginny," he said catching up to her.

"Harry," she said guiltily. "Um, I really can't talk I've got to get that paper on Red Caps done or Snape will read me the riot act."

"I thought the paper was on Hinkypunks," Harry said slyly.

"Right," Ginny said flustered, her face turning red, "I have so much to do, I just have trouble keeping it all straight." Harry grinned. He didn't know why but he did so enjoy making this girl blush.

"It's okay Ginny, I know you're trying out for Keeper." Ginny's eyes widened.  
"Wood promised he wouldn't tell," she said a flash of anger in her green eyes.  
"Don't be mad at Wood, please Ginny. He didnt' mean to tell me. We were talking about other things and it just slipped out"  
"YOu won't tell Ron, Fred or George will you. Please Harry they'd only make fun of me, tell me I'm daft for thinking I could make the team"  
"I won't tell. And I don't think you're daft for trying out Ginny. I think you've got just as good a chance as anybody." He meant what he said. Several times that summer he'd played Quidditch with the Weasley boys, so they could be in prime shape when the year started. Ginny had been their keeper, and she was good.  
"Thank you Harry," Ginny said shyly, "that means a lot." For a moment neither of them said anything. "Well, uh, I better get to the field,"Ginny said after a moment.  
"Yeah," Harry said quickly, "Good luck."

The next day

The Great Hall was buzzing with rumors on who the new Quidditch players would be. Wood and all the team captains had been very quiet about the whole thing.  
"Your attention please," Dumbledore said standing. "I know you are all anxious to hear the results of the Quidditch tryouts. So we will keep you in suspense no longer. For Hufflepuff, replacing Dorthea Diggle as Chaser, Lavinia Thripp." The Hufflepuff table cheered as a thin sixth year girl with two black braids cried into a hankerchief.  
"For Ravenclaw, replacing Robert Flan as Beater, Evan Dogerty." Harry glance over at the burly seventh year who was being embraced by his friends. He looked tough. Harry was not looking forward to playing him in their next match.  
"Temporarily replacing Draco Malfoy, for Slytherin, as seeker, Fredrick Lumley." Harry looked at Malfoy's replacement. He didn't look like much. He was a scrawny fourth year with bad skin.  
"And finally, taking over Oliver Wood's position as Gryffindor keeper...Ginny Weasly." Harry immediately was on his feet clapping. He looked at Ginny who looked stunned. Hermione rushed over and hugged Ginny.  
"It's so wonderful Ginny. I didn't even know you were trying out"  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Fred, George and Ron said coming up to them.  
"I didn't want you to make fun of me," Ginny said.  
"It's wonderful Ginny," Ron said hugging his sister. "Mum will be so proud"  
"Just imagine our baby sister, making the team. Just hope you don't let the Quaffle past you"  
"Oh don't worry about that, I've lots of practise against you lot." They all laughed. Harry temporarily forgot his concerns over Pansy, Malfoy, and Professor Dashall as Gryffindor celebrated their new keeper. 


	8. The Second Attack

Chapter 8 The Second Attack

Harry found himself high as a kite as he made his wayback to the common room. Quidditch practise had gone extremely well. Ginny was turning out to be almost as good as Wood at keeping the Quaffle out of the hoop.Even Fred and George had admitted that shehad a lot of talent. He paused as he noticed something shiny on the floor. He bent over and picked it up. It was a pendant. Silver and oval shaped with three diamonds in the middle. He recognized it immediately as belonging to Professor Dashall. He rarely saw her without it. He looked again and saw that the chain was broken. It must have slipped off her neck without her noticing. He turned on his heel and headed toward her office. As he walked he found himself studying the pendant. It looked rather old, maybe it was a family heirloom. He was so busy studying it that he didn't see Professor Dashall coming down the hall until he had run smack into her.

"Do watch where you're going Potter," she said coldly glaring at him. Harry gulped. What was it about this woman that made him tremble. She wasn't really all that intimidating. She was only slightly taller than him, and rather willowy. And considering that she was the only teacher at Hogwarts who he had never seen use a wand, it didn't appear as though she could do him much harm. It was her eyes. Deep brown almost black and they stared at him with such coldness. He didn't understand why though. She didn't look at any other students like that.

"Um, uh, I'm sorry Professor. It's just that I found your pendant on the floor and I was coming to return it to you." The icyness in her eyes seemed to melt slightly.

"Thank you Potter," she said taking her pendant. "Thank you for returning it to me. I've been going out of my mind trying to find it." Harry could have told her that a simply charm 'Accio Pendant' would have brought it right to her but he didn't think that would be wise.

"It looks like the chain broke. I could fix it for you." She looked at him sharply but then she held it out to him.

"Go ahead then." Harry felt a hint of pleasure at being able to do something for her. He took the pendant from her and pulled out his wand.

"Immendium," he said. The broken chain instantly repaired itself. "There you are," he said.

"Well done," she said placing the now repaired chain around her neck.

"Is it a family heirloom?" Professor Dashall's eyes suddenly turned cold again but before she could say anything a scream was heard. In a flash he was running with the Professor close behind him.

"Someone help!" he heard another voice. This time it was Ron yelling. Harry turned the corner and came upon a sight that made him ill. Hermione was sitting with her knees to her chest, her robes torn and a cut above her right eye. Ron had his arms around her. He looked up as Harry approached.

"Harry!" Ron shouted to him. "Hermione's been attacked." Harry felt his stomach drop. First Pansy now Hermione.

"I didn't do it Harry, I swear I didnt'." Ron babbled.

"What are you talking about Ron?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Professor Dashall said coming up to them. "Miss Granger what happened?" Hermione looked up at the professor with tears in her eyes.

"I was on my way to the library when Ron, or rather someone who looked like Ron grabbed me. I truly thought it was Ron, so I didn't scream. Then he pulled me into a dark corner and started kissing me. I let him."  
"Why would you let Ron do that?" Harry wanted to know.

"Because it wasn't the first time," Hermione whispered. Harry was shocked. Ron and Hermione?

"Uh, Hermione," Ron said.

"They need to know Ron," Hermione said.

"Go on Miss Granger," Professor Dashall said gently.

"Well, Ron was kissing me but then he started getting too rough. I asked him to stop but he just kept kissing me. Then he was trying to take off my robes. I was scared and I hit him. I ran away screaming and then I saw Ron, the real Ron and Ginny coming toward me."

"He was chasing her," Ron picked up the story. "It was so wierd. He looked exactly like me. But then when he saw me he just disappeared in a puff of smoke. I sent Ginny to get Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey."

"I knew it couldn't be the real you," Hermione said leaning into Ron's shoulder.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you, Mione." Ron said hugging her tightly. Harry was befuddled. Here his two best friends had been together for who knew how long and he hadn't even suspected.

"What is going on here?" the deep voice of Albus Dumbledore broke into the fray. McGonagall, Snape,Madam Pomfrey and Ginny were with him.

"Miss Granger has been attacked Dumbledore," Professor Dashall said. "By someone or something that appeared to her as Mr. Weasly and then dissappeared in a puff of smoke." Harry noticed an exchange of looks between the older professors. It was a familiar look. A look of dread. He had seen it in thier eyes two years ago when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened.

"Fortunately," Dashall continued. "Miss Granger managed to escape her attacker before any serious damage was done."

"Thank goodness," Dumbledore said clearly relieved. "However, I think Madam Pomfrey should have a look at you Miss Granger. Miss Weasly if you would go with them." Ginny nodded and stepped forward to help Hermione up.

"If I may, Headmaster," Snape chimed in. "I am curious to how Mr. Potter arrived here so fast when I am sure I saw him heading to the Gryffindor common room only a short while ago." Harry glared at the DADA teacher. What was Snape trying to pull. If he was accusinghim of hurting Hermione...

"Potter was with me when we heard Miss Granger's screams, Professor Snape,"Dashall said. "He found mypendant and was returning it to me." She heldup her pendantby way of explanation. Snape's eyes widened as he stared at the pendant around Dashall's neck. Harryfelt acold shiver run down his spine.

"Very well, then" Dumbledore said. "If you would all join me in my office. Mr.Potter,Mr. Weaslyif you would return to your commonroom please." Harry turned and followed Ron whose shoulders were sagging as he walked. He turned the corner and stopped suddenly when he heard Snape's voice.

"I don't know who you are, or how you came to possess that, but mark my words I will get to the bottom of this." Harry peered around the corner and saw that Snape had backed Professor Dashall into the wall and was glaring at her menacingly.

That's all for now. I've had only one review so far, please keep them coming.


	9. A Letter to Sirius

Chapter 9 A Letter to Sirius 

"It was so wierd Harry," Ron said as they sat on Harry's bed. "It was like looking in a mirror, only there was no mirror. And when it saw me, it's eyes turned all red, and then poof! IT was gone"  
"Well there's no doubt that whatever attacked Hermione attacked Pansy too. Whatever it is must be able to take on the appearance of someone whom its victim would trust"  
"Sort of a boggart in reverse," Ron said. "Whatever this thing is, it knows it's victims. It knew that Pansy always stands up for Malfoy when Dashall gives him detention. It obviously knew about you and Hermione, which is more than I can say for myself." Ron hung his head.  
"I'm sorry we didn't tell you Harry. Hermione wanted to but I was afraid that if you knew, things would be wierd between us"  
"I think it's great that you two are together Ron. I'm happy for you." "Thanks," Ron said smiling. "Oh and uh, if you could not tell Fred and George I'd appreciate it. You know how those two are"  
"I won't say a word," Harry promised. He truly was happy for his friends.

"Ron," he said turning serious. "I noticed something in the hall just now. When Professor Dashall was describing what happened, the other professors were looking at each other very strangely"  
"How do you mean?" Ron asked.  
"Well," Harry said. "It was like they knew something. It was like when we found that message on the wall about the chamber of secrets"  
"You think something like this has happened at Hogwarts before"  
"Maybe," Harry said. "There's a lot about Hogwarts that we don't know. And then I saw Snape threatening Dashall. It was odd. He said he didn't know who she was or how she got it"  
"Got what"  
"Her pendant," Harry said in realization. "Snape was looking at her pendant very oddly. Like he recognized it"  
"Harry," Ron said warning in his voice. "Just because Professor Dashall doesn't seem to like you very much, it doesn't mean she's got anything to do with what's been going on around here." Harry groaned. Why wouldn't anyone believe him?  
"I'm going to bed," Ron said. "Good night then," Harry said. He sat thinking for a long time. Finally, he grabbed a sheet of parchment and his quill.  
'Dear Sirius,  
I hope this letter finds you and Buckbeak safe. I'm sorry I haven't written you before now but my studies and Quidditch have been keeping me quite busy. Ginny is the new Keeper for Gryffindor, she's really good. There have been some strange and rather awful things happening lately. Pansy Parkinson was raped last month, by someone she thought was Malfoy. Malfoy took a truth serum, and said he didn't do it. Then today, Hermione was attacked. She wasn't raped fortunately. The strange thing is that whatever attacked her looked just like Ron. Ron and Ginny saw it as well. They said it disappeared in a puff of smoke. All of the teachers acted oddly when they were told what had happened. I was wondering if you know if this has happened before. Also, I'm concerned about this new professor we have for potions. She's a better teacher than Snape. She's fair and doesn't humiliate her students just because she can. She's also brilliant. But there's something fishy about her. I don't know why but she doesn't seem to like me. None of my friends will listen when I tell them this. I don't know what to do. Do you have any advice? Please respond as soon as you can. Say hi to Beaky for me Your Godson Harry P.S. Ron and Hermione are dating'  
Harry finished the letter and sealed it. He slipped out of bed and made his way to the owlry. He felt bad that he hadn't written to Sirius before this. His godfather had told him to write if anything was happening. In the dark he didn't see the dark figure come out of the library until he was knocked to the floor. Before he could get to his wand, the hall was illuminated. In front of him, Professor Dashall stood with a vial in one hand which apparently was the source of the light, and in the other a battered brown book.  
"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry," she said bending down to help him up. Harry stared at her in surprise. Not only that Professor Dashall was apologizing to him, but that she'd called him Harry. Looking closely at her face he saw that she had been crying.  
"Are you all right?" she asked him.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Are you all right?" "Oh," she said brushing a hand across her eyes. "That library is so dusty. What are you doing out of bed at this hour"  
"I had a letter to send," he said holding up the parchment.  
"Of course," she said. "Well, as soon as you take care of it you get right back to bed. I don't want to have to write you up"  
"Yes, Professor," he said. What was going on? Professor Dashall was not acting at all like normal.  
"Professor," he said. "Yes Harry"  
"Do you know how Hermione is doing"  
"She's all right Harry, a little shaken is all. She'll be back to class tomorrow"  
"Thank you," he said. He hurried on to the owlry where Hedwig greeted him with a hearty hoot.  
"Hey girl," he said. "Can you take this letter to Sirius?" Hedwig nibbled his finger affectionately.  
"Stay with him until he gives you a response all right? Good luck." He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off.


	10. The Dementors Return

Chapter 10 The Dementors Return

As Professor Dashall had told him Hermione was just fine the next morning. She joined them at breakfast seated next to Ron. Harry was nervous for the first quidditch game against Ravenclaw was in just a few hours. He saw that Ginny was hardly eating anything.  
"Eat Ginny," he said. "You're going to need your strength today"  
"I'm so nervous," she said. "You'll do great Ginny," Ron said. "Hello all," Wood said coming over to their table. "Just wanted to say good luck today"  
"Thanks Wood," Harry said. A flurry of owls soared overhead and dropped the mail on the table. Hedwig landed in front of Harry. Harry untied the letter from her leg and rewarded her with a bit of biscuit. He saw that the letter was from Sirius and quickly left the table to open it. He went out and sat by the lake, the same lake where he'd conjured a Patronus last year and saved Sirius from a pack of Dementors. He sat on a rock and opened his letter.  
'Dear Harry,  
I have been in contact with Dumbledore, he told me all about the attacks. He has forbidden me from going into great detail but I can tell you that your suspicions of this happening before at Hogwarts is not unfounded. All I can tell you is to be careful. Don't let Ginny out of your sight. Hermione was lucky to have escaped unscathed but believe me this new enemy will be prepared next time. As far as this Professor Dashall goes, whatever she may be she has nothing to do with this. Just keep your head up and your eyes open. Your godfather Sirius'  
Harry folded the letter with trembling hands. This had happened before. Girl's at Hogwarts had been attacked and raped before. Dumbledore was keeping it a secret, why? Why wouldn't Sirius tell him? And why would he tell Harry not to let Ginny out of his sight? Ginny was his friend, sure, and he of course would look out for her, but she wasn't anything more than that.  
"Harry?" He looked up and saw Ginny standing there. "What are you doing out here?" he asked her. "You ran out of breakfast so quickly, I was worried"  
"I'm fine. I just needed to read my letter in private"  
"What does Sirius say?" she asked. Harry wasn't sure what he should tell her.  
"He says that this has happened before"  
"When"  
"I don't know. He won't say. He just said to watch out"  
"I can't believe this has happened before and no one told us"  
"Well, they didn't tell us about the Chamber of Secrets either," Harry said. Ginny smiled weakly.  
"Makes you wonder what other secrets lie within the halls of Hogwarts." Harry nodded. "Sirius also said I shouldn't let you out of my sight," Harry said almost as an afterthought.  
"Hmm," Ginny said thoughtfully. "With three older brothers at this school I wonder why he would give you that task"  
"I guess he has this impression that you and I are something more than friends," Harry said awkwardly, the back of his neck suddenly getting rather sweaty. "I wonder where he got that impression," Ginny said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I...uh...have no idea...Ginny," as he spoke he drew closer and closer to her. His head bent slightly down to hers. His lips brushed lightly against hers, then suddenly he felt as though all the warmth had been sucked from his body. The feeling was entirely too familiar. He pulled away from Ginny and spun around. There they were.  
"No," Harry gasped. "It can't be." He blinked several times trying to tell himself he was hallucinating.  
"Harry," Ginny gasped clutching his hand tightly. Ginny saw them too, he wasn't hallucinating. They were there. There were so many of them, even more than had been at the lake. He could fight them off, he'd done it before.  
"Ginny, think of something happy. Your happiest memory keep it in your head," he told her as he fumbled for his wand while keeping one arm tightly around her. Ginny was trembling hard. Harry thought hard about his parents, their memory strong in his mind. He pointed his wand at the dementors as they crept closer and closer.  
"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted. His wand spat out a burst of light but it wasn't nearly strong enough to send them away.  
"Ginny," he shouted, "pull out your wand. Say it with me. Keep hold of your happiest memory"  
"Harry kissed me," Ginny whimpered pulling out her wand. "Harry kissed me"  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted. A stronger light came from his wand but it still wasn't strong enough.  
"Expecto Patronum," Ginny said weakly. A very weak light burst from Ginny's wand. Harry could feel her growing limp in his arms.  
"Stay with me Ginny!" he shouted. Where were the other professors, he needed help. There were just too many of them. Ginny's body softly fell to the ground. Harry could hear his mother's voice screaming in his head. The dementors were closing in on him. His wand arm dropped to his side. He looked ahead and saw someone coming, someone coming to help. The last thing he saw was a woman with dark hair staring at the dementors, the wand in her hand useless.

Exciting huh? Please Review 


	11. The Third Attack and a Secret Kiss

Chapter 11 The Third Attack and a Secret Kiss

"He's awake"  
"Madam Pomfrey he's coming to"  
"Eat this." Harry started to come back to the light as he felt a block of chocolate was shoved between his lips. He opened his eyes and found Hermione and Ron staring at him. It all came back to him.  
"The Dementors were at Hogwarts," he shouted bolting up. Hermione and Ron pushed him back onto the bed.  
"We know Harry," Hermione said. "Everyone saw them"  
"Ginny," Harry whispered. "Where's Ginny"  
"She's here," Ron said. "She's in the bed next to you." Harry looked over the the bed next to him and saw Ginny lying curled up on her side asleep. "There were so many of them," Harry said. "I tried to conjure a Patronus but there were just too many of them. "It took Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape to get rid of them. Dumbledore was furious that they were on the school grounds. He's gone to the Ministy of Magic to demand an explantion"  
"Oh no the match," Harry suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be playing Quidditch right now.  
"The match has been postponed, til tomorrow," Ron said. "This doesn't make any sense," Hermione said. "Sirius hasn't been seen anywhere near Hogwarts. Why would the dementors come here"  
"They were after me," Harry said. "They came after me specifically." "Out all of you," Madam Pomfrey said coming over to them. "Potter needs his rest"  
"We'll come and see you later Harry," Hermione said pulling Ron away. Harry lay back against his pillows. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the dementors. Why were they coming after him now. He looked over at Ginny. He couldn't help remembering the kiss he'd given her and how it had been her happy thought when they were being attacked. He got out of bed and went over to her. He never realized until now how pretty she really was or how special she had become to him. Maybe Sirius's warning to him wasn't entirely unfounded. He clenched his fists. The thought of anyone using him to hurt her, was unbearable. He took her hand and stroked it thoughtfully. He looked down and realized her eyes were open.  
"Hello Harry," she said softly. She sat up and leaned against him. He slipped his arm around her and held her close.  
"Sorry I woke you," he whispered.  
"It's okay," she said. "What happened"  
"Dementors," he said. "Dumbledore's gone to ministry to find out why they were here"  
"It was so awful," Ginny whimpered. "I kept hearing Riddle's voice in my head"  
"That's what dementors do. They make you relive your worst memory ever"  
"I still dream about him sometimes," she said. "He makes me do the worst things. Once he even made me kill you." Harry hugged her tighter.  
"I see you and I want to stop but I can't because he's so strong"  
"He's doesn't have power over you anymore, Ginny. He can't hurt you anymore"  
"But he could still hurt you," Ginny said laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you Harry"  
"You won't lose me," he said. "I'll always take care of you Ginny. I promise." They sat together for awhile in silence until Harry realized that she had fallen asleep again. He went back to his own bed and tried to sleep. Just as he was about to nod off, he shot bolt upright in bed. Professor Dashall. She'd been there. She'd had a wand in her hand but she hadn't done anything. He was so confused. Last night Professor Dashall had been almost nice to him, and then today...Sirius had assured him that Professor Dashall had nothing to do with the attacks. But why wouldn't she have tried to send the dementors away?

"Great match everyone," Angelina called as Gryffindor made their way to the showers. Harry grinned. They had beaten Ravenclaw two hundred fifty to nothing. It hadn't been a defeat it had been a massacre. Ginny hadn't let the Quaffle in once. Harry was happier than he'd been in a long time. An announcement had been made that morning about the dementors. Apparently no one at the ministry knew anything about them so all students were being taught to summon a Patronus Charm in DADA. Harry had a feeling that Snape would use the opportunity to make him look like a fool but he didn't care. He stepped out of the shower and pulled on his clothes. He had just stepped out of the locker room when he heard a loud bang. He turned and ran down the hall in the direction of the sound. "Harry!" he heard Hermione shout. She and Ron came running toward him.  
"It came from over here." They saw a cloud of smoke and a frightened looking Ginny. "Ginny," Hermione said darting forward. "Are you all right"  
"It worked," Ginny said in astonishment. "The potion worked"  
"What potion," Ron snapped. "What is going on"  
"It attacked me," Ginny said panting. "It looked just like Harry. But it wasn't him. I knew it wasn't him. Harry would never..." "It's all right Ginny," Hermione said. "Just calm down"  
"So I dropped the revealing potion. And it turned into this...oh Merlin it was horrible!" Ginny began to sob. Hermione wrapped her arms around the younger girl.  
"What's the revealing potion?" Ron wanted to know.  
"After I was attacked," Hermione explained. "All the girls were sent to Great Hall. Professor Dashall told everyone what was going on and gave us this." Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out what looked like a bottle of perfume.  
"When you drop it at the feet of someone who isn't who you think, it reveals their true identity"  
"What would it do if it really were the person?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing," Hermione said. "It would look like we had just dropped a bottle of perfume"  
"What is going on here?" McGonagall appeared suddenly with Dashall and Wood behind her.  
"Ginny was attacked," Ron said.  
"I used the potion Professor Dashall," Ginny said. "It worked"  
"What did it reveal Miss Weasly?" McGonagall wanted to know.  
"It wasn't human," Ginny said in a small voice. "It was more like a demon"  
"Miss Weasly please come with me, the headmaster will need to see you," McGonagall said. "Emily please prepare another bottle of revealing potion for Miss Weasly. I doubt whatever we are dealing with will attack her again but I refuse to take chances. Potter, Weasly, I must ask you to reveal what you have heard here to no one. Are we clear"  
"Yes, Professor." they murmured.  
"Now get to your dormitory. Emily if you could bring the bottle to the Headmasters office"  
"Of course," Professor Dashall said. McGonagall guided Ginny toward Dumbledore's office and Dashall turned to go to her office with Wood following behind her. Harry's eyes trailed after her.  
"Harry are you coming?" Hermione asked.  
"I'll be along in a minute," he said. After they had gone Harry ducked into a corner and opened his school bag. He pulled out his invisiblity cloak and the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," He said. The map opened and he saw Hogwarts. He saw Dashall and Wood heading toward her office. Throwing his cloak around him he hurried to the secret passage that took him to the cellar. He arrived in Dashall's office and hid in the corner. He stayed absolutely quiet as the door opened and Dashall and Wood entered. "You didn't have to accompany me Oliver," Dashall said heading toward her cabinet.  
"Well I wanted to," Wood said. "We can't be too careful with this thing running around attacking people"  
"My thoughts exactly," Dashall said. In a flash spun around and smashed a bottle at Wood's feet. Harry's eyes widened as a puff of pink smoke rose in front of Wood. Wood coughed and his eyes began to water but he remained Wood.  
"Bloody hell, woman," Wood said coughing. "What was that." Dashall sighed.  
"I'm sorry Oliver. But you weren't with me before the attack on Ginny and..." "I understand." Wood said.  
"Whatever this thing is, we can't let it get the upper hand on us." She began to pull ingredients from her cabinet.  
"Oliver," she said. "This thing isn't just picking random people to appear as"  
"How do you mean?" Wood asked.  
"Well, first it appeared to Pansy as Malfoy. From the way Pansy always sticks up for him in my class and the way Malfoy reacted when he found out she'd been raped I think it's clear that they're more than just friends"  
"I agree," Wood said. "And Hermione and Ron are dating, and well it's obvious that there's something going on between Harry and Ginny are more than just friends"  
"Absolutely," Wood said. Harry's face turned red. How did everyone know about what was going on between him and Ginny when he himself had only figured it out a day ago. "So this thing, isn't just appearing to these girls as someone they trust. It's choosing the boys that are special to them." Wood raised an eyebrow at her.  
"So why would that make you afraid to be alone with me?" Dashall's face turned bright red.  
"You know why," she said. Wood leaned in closely as though to kiss her but she held up a hand to stop him.  
"Oliver," she said.  
"You know how I feel about you"  
"We can't Oliver. You know why"  
"Because you're older than me? I'm nineteen, you're twenty-one"  
"Not because of that," she said. "Because of who I am"  
"I told you I don't care about that"  
"If it got out, and it will, you could get hurt. Snape already knows, and I know Harry suspects me. And yesterday when I couldn't fight off those dementors"  
"That wasn't your fault. Without a wand"  
"I had a wand," she said. "I had Ginny's wand I just couldn't summon the Patronus. Now everyone is going to think I'm a fraud"  
"No one thinks that," Wood said. "That potion you gave the girls obviously works like a charm. You're a powerful witch. I think that the reason you couldn't summon the Patronus was that you lacked the essential ingredient"  
"A happy memory," Dashall said. "I guess I don't have too many of those." Wood took her face in his hands and kissed her. Harry felt his face get hot. He shouldn't be here. This was a private moment. But he had to know what was going. Dashall broke the kiss and looked at Wood a bit dazed.  
"There's one for you. At least I hope it made you happy." "Something terrible is about to happen, Oliver. The dementors coming here can't be a coincidence"  
"You think that Dumbledore is right? You think they've joined forces with You-Know-Who"  
"Fudge is crazy if he thinks that they'll remain loyal to the ministry. Voldemort can give them much more use for their powers. With Pettigrew rejoining him, there's no telling what he could be up to." Harry was astonished. How did Dashall know about Peter Pettigrew? He was sure that only Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, Ron and himself knew about that. "What are we going to do?" Wood asked.  
"As long as Dumbledore is here Harry will be safe. Voldemort won't attack him while Dumbledore's here. Well, we better get back." She poured the contents of the cauldron into a bottle and she and Wood left the room. 


	12. The Only Risk

Chapter 12 The Only Risk

. Harrry was a bit nervous. They were playing Slytherin and Malfoy was back on the team, having returned to Hogwarts after his suspension was lifted. Malfoy had actually been less of a prat since he'd heard about the attack on Hermione. He'd even expressed his sympathy to Ron. Said that some things were more important that rivlary. However, he doubted that Malfoy's sympathy wouled extend all the way to the final Quidditch match. Harry glanced over a Ginny who was listening with wide eyes as Angelina went over their strategy for the final match. He kept thinking about the kiss they had shared at the lake before the dementors had attacked them. They hadn't spoken of it since but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He thought about what Dashall had said to Wood about how he could get hurt because of who she was. He had no idea what that had meant but it had made him think about things. He thought about the past three years and how many times his friends had been in danger because of him. It would have killed him if his friends got hurt because of him. He'd been so confused he'd actually written to Sirius about it. As he stared at Ginny now his godfather's words ran through his head.

"It's always a risk to care for someone. But if we never let ourselves care than life is not worth living."

"Now remember everyone," Angelina said. "we play our game and Slytherin doesn't stand a chance. Harry, remember don't grab the Snitch unless we're up by at least twenty points. Ginny, be on your toes, don't let anything past you."

"Angelina please," Fred protested. "We've been through this a hundred times. I swear you're as bad as Wood used to be."

"We've got a great team, Angelina." George said. "Ginny's a wall. Nothing's gonna get past her." Ginny's face turned as red as her hair.

"All right," Angelina said clapping her hands together. "Let's get em." They all stood up and headed for he field.

They were tied forty to forty. Harry was above the field. He couldn't see the snitch anywhere. Below the Slytherin Chaser threw the Quaffle toward the ring. Harry cheered as Ginny knocked it away. Angelina grabbed the Quaffle and zoomed toward the opposite ring. A huge cheer went up a Angelina scored a goal for Gryffindor. Harry saw the snitch a few feet below him but he had to wait till they were up ten more points. He looked toward Malfoy, he hadn't seen the Snitch.

"Come on," Harry thought. "Just one more goal." Angelina threw the ball to Katie Bell who shot toward the goal post. A Slytherin beater smacked a bludger toward Katie but it was deflected by George. Katie threw the Quaffle toward the ring. Harry shot toward to ground the second the quaffle went through. The snitch sped away from him and he went after it with a passion. Malfoy had seen it as well and was on Harry's tail. They were neck and neck. Harry stretched out as far as he could and grabbed it. With a yell of triumph he jumped from his broom and held up the snitch. Wood blew his whistle.

"Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup!" he bellowed. Harry grinned as his teammates landed beside him and hugged him. The other Gryffindors rushed the field and Harry was carried off the field on thier shoulders.

The victory party went on far into the night. No one was going to sleep anytime soon. Across the room Harry saw Ginny laughing and talking with her friend Luna Lovegood. Taking a deep breath he went over to her.

"Can I have a moment?" he asked her. Ginny nodded and followed him into the corridor.

"Do you want to use the revealing potion?" he whispered. Ginny shook her head.

"I know it's you," she said. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Ginny stiffened but then kissed him back. When he pulled away Ginny was breathless.

"Harry," she gasped.

"I love you Ginny," Harry said. "I have for a long time. I've been afraid to tell you, because I was afraid of something happening to you."

"And you aren't afraid of that anymore?" she asked.

"There will always be danger, Ginny. It's part of who I am. But I know that love is a risk worth taking, if you're willing to take it with me."

"I am," Ginny said. "I love you too Harry." He kissed her again and continued kissing her until they both needed air. That night Harry fell asleep with a huge grin onhis face.


	13. Dark Forces Rising

Chapter 13 Dark Forces Rising

Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his robes as the class filed into the classroom. Dashall sat at the front watching them all come in. After they had all taken their seats Dashall stood up and smiled at them.

"Welcome to your final potions exam. I a sure you will all do very well. For the final exam you will be making the Craitus Potion." A large groan went through the class. The Craitus Potion was one of the hardest potions they'd had all year.

"You will have forty minutes to mix your potions. After forty minutes you will turn in what you have. If you finish early your are of course free to leave. Everyone is to do their own work, anyone caught cheating will be dealt with severely. Any questions? No? Very well." She waved her hand and the cabinet doors flew open.

"Forty minutes. Good luck." Everyone hurried to the cabinet for their ingredients. Harry frantically tried to remember them all. Was it three gristock roots or four. As he started to mix the potion his head began to hurt, a low dull throbbing behind his eyes. He saw several of his classmates finish before him. He just couldn't seem to get the mixture quite right. As more and more of his classmates turned in thier potions Harry's head started to hurt more and more. He looked at the hourglass as saw that he was running out of time. Only a few crystals were left and he was now the only student still working. Finally his potion turned a satisfying dark pink. He picked up the bottle and brought it to Dashall's desk just as the last crystal fell.

"Cutting it rather close, Potter," Dashall remarked taking the bottle from him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I just couldn't get the mix right."

"No need to apologize, Potter. Perfection is something that should never be rushed. Too many believe that faster means better but when it comes to potions, quality must always take precedence."

"Thanks Professor," he said. Dashall looked him straight in the eye.

"I hope I've taught you as much as you've taught me this year Potter." Harry's eyebrow's shot up.

"What could I possibly have taught you, Professor?"

"More than you know," she said reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Harry felt a seareaing pain as though his scar were going to split his skull in half. He heard laughing, dark and full of evil.

"Potter?" Dashall's voice broke through the laughter. The pain suddenly stopped. Harry blinked several times.

"Harry!" He lookedat Dashall who was staring at him.

"I'm all right," he said stepping away from her. "I'm fine." He turned and bolted from the classroom.

Harry fell down on his bed panting. Dashall had made it happen. Dashall had made his scar split open. He didn't know how and he didn't know why but somehow he knew she had made it happen. He'd been right about her all alongshe was trying to hurt him. It had probably been her that sent the dementors on him and Ginny. She'd fooled everyone into thinking she was on the side of good. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Wood, even him. The whole time Dashall hada been the enemy. What was he going to do? Dumbledore, he had to tell Dumbledore. He shot up from his bed and dashed into the coomon room and out the portrait hole. He'd barely gotten a few steps when he heard Ginny.

"Harry!" she called.

"Ginny?" he called turning. He didn't see her but he could hear her. She sounded afraid.

"Where are you?"

"Over here," her voice called. "Help me!" Harry ran toward her voice.

"Help me, Harry!" Ginny was screaming now. He voice was fading. Harry threw open the door and ran up the winding stairs. "Harry!" Harry's heart felt like it was going to explode but he kept running until he burst out onto the roof of the school. He saw Ginny huddeld in a ball and ran to her.

"Ginny," he said touching her shoulder. "Suddenly a horrible sound filled his ears. The sound of laughter. He looked up and saw him. Not as he'd looked when he'd been forced to live as a parasite off of Professor Quirrell, but an older version of the sixteen year old memory of Tom Riddle he'd faced in the chamber of secrets. But this was no ghost. This was a flesh and blood wizard. Voldemort.

"Harry Potter," the dark lord sneered at him. "We meet again."

"How?" was all Harry could say.

"Yes," Voldemorte said. "I suppose you wonder how I have become of the flesh once more. I owe it to you really Potter. You should have let Black and Lupin kill Pettigrew when they had the chance. Mercy has always been nothing but a weakness. Had you not allowed my servant to return to me, I never would have become of the flesh." Harry felt himself suddenly grow cold. They were coming.

"You sent the dementors."

"Yes. You think once they saw what I had become once again they were content merely to guard Azkaban? Dementors feed off pain, and me, I cause it. They would have you and the Weasly brat in had Dumbledore not been there. I would simply kill you now Potter, but why demy them their fun."

"You can't kill me, Voldemort!" Harry snapped defiantly. "You tried it once and all it did was give me a scar and leave you a wreck."

"True enough," Voldemort said. "But I've had thirteen years to learn from my mistakes and to remedy them."

"Auugh!" Harry screamed out as pain filled his arm. He turned and was astonished to see Ginny staring at him coldly, her hand wrapped around the hilt of the dagger that was stuck in his flesh. He cried out again as Ginny pulled the dagger out and walked calmly over to Voldemort.

"The only thing that makes one weaker than mercy, Potter is love." Harry's mouth dropped open as Ginny morphed into Peter Pettigrew.

"I have done it, Master," Pettigrew said.

"You have served me wll, Pettigrew," Voldemort said. "Now finish it." Pettigrew nodded and without a word he stabbed the dark lord in the arm. Voldemort grunted and then pulled the dagger out. The wound in his arm healed instantly.

"My blood now has your blood, Potter. Your mother's love no longer protects you. Crucio."

"AUUGH," Harry screamed falling to the ground as his entire body was wracked with unspeakable pain. He tried to focus his mind on anything but the pain but he couldn't.

"Yes!" Voldemort shouted. "Scream Potter. The dementors feed on it. I promised them great reward if they served me and I do believe this will suffice." Through the pain he could feel them.

"Happy," Harry groaned. "Must think of something happy." There were so many of them,and he was in such terrible pain. But he couldn't give up. He had to try. He gritted his teeth and closed his hand around his wand. Happy thought, he had to think ofsomething happy. Searing pain shot through his chest and he could hear his mother scraming. He couldn't do it. He was ging to die. He was never going to see Hermione, or Ron, or Sirius, or Ginny...Ginny! That was it. Ginny sitting with him on the back porchat the Burrow, Ginny listening to his troubles and telling him hers, Ginny blocking the Quaffle from getting in, Ginny kissing him, Ginny telling him she loved him...

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouthed raising his wand. A small light shone fromhis wand and held the Dementors at bay but more of them were swooping in andthe pain was getting worse.

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled again.'I have to survive' he thought. 'For Ginny. Ginny loves me and I lover her.'

"Expecto..." his voice died in his throat as the pain overwhelmed him and his mother's screams grew louder inhis head. His arm dropped to his side and his wand slipped from his fingers and rolled away. Suddenly a bright light shone all around him and the dementors began to flle. Harry rolled onto his side and saw a Patronus in the shape of adove. The dove flew at the dementors driving them away. The screaming in his headstopped and suddenly the pain was gone. He sat up and turned tosee who had conjured it.

"You!" he gasped.

How's that for a cliffhanger! Evil laugh. More soon I promise. Keep the reviews coming.


	14. The Battle

Chapter 14 The Battle

"You!" Harry cried in astonishment. Professor Dashall grabbed his arm, hauled him to his feet, and shoved him behind her. The wand she held in her right hand, his wand, she kept pointed at Voldemort. "Who are you?" Voldemort snapped at her. "Who dares to challenge me?" Dashall didn't say anything just stared at the dark lord coldly.  
"You know who I am," she said her voice emotionless. Voldemort was staring at her with part curiosity and part indifference. Harry watched in shock as Dashall tore the pendant from her neck and threw it at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort waved his hand and the pendant flew into his hand. He studied it momentarily and his face changed. He looked at Dashall with an evil smile.  
"So," he said. "You do exist." He advanced toward them but Dashall raised the wand again aiming directly at his forehead.  
"Stay back," she ordered through clenched teeth. To Harry's shock the dark lord complied. "Must it really come to this my dear," Voldemort said. Harry's palm was growing sweaty and though she spoke with confidence he could see Dashall's hand shaking.  
"It doesn't have to," she said. "If you leave now I will let you live"  
"What!" Harry shouted. What was Dashall thinking. He tried to pull his hand away but her grip on him tightened.  
"How can you think of letting him live?" Harry demanded.  
"Because," Dashall said quietly her eyes never leaving the dark lord. "He is my father." Harry stepped back and stared at Dashall. Voldemort was her father. That was what she had been hiding. Yet, she had saved him. She'd saved him from the dementors.  
"Indeed," Voldemort said. "Blood of my blood and flesh of my flesh. Twenty-one years has it been? How did Dumbledore keep you hidden from me"  
"An orphanage," she said. "They told me my mother and father were dead. They were nearly right"  
"And how does Dumbledore feel about my heir teaching at his school"  
"He doesn't know"  
"My heir," he said. "Too long you have been hidden from me. Forced to rely on silly potions to stay alive. But you have great power, I can see it in you. I can show you how to use these powers. I can give you everything, the world. Just give up Potter." Harry sucked in his breath terror clutching his heart. But Dashall merely stepped in front of him keeping herself between Voldemort and him.  
"I will not let you harm Harry," she snapped. "Pettigrew!" Voldemort snarled. "Kill her!" Harry had completely forgotten about Pettigrew. The man who had betrayed his parents had crept to thier side and had his wand pointed at both of them. Dashall reacted instantly pointing Harry's wand at Pettigrew.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled. Pettigrew's arms slapped to his sides and he fell straight foward.  
"Very merciful," Voldemort said. "I would simply have killed him. Avada Kadavra!" Green light shot from his wand and struck Pettigrew. Pettigrew jerked and then lay still. He was dead.  
"I'm nothing like you," Dashall snapped. "Indeed you are not. I should have known you would betray me. I might have guessed you would protect the boy. Just like your mother tried to protect him"  
"What," Harry said in confusion stepping back trying to get his head focused.  
"Professor Dashall," he slurred. "What is he saying." She took her eyes from Voldemort and looked at Harry her expression unreadable.  
"It's true Harry," she said softly. "My real name isn't Emily Dashall. It's Lucy. Lucy Evans"  
"Evans?" Harry gasped. He knew that name. He remembered seeing it on the Dursley's tax forms. Under wife's maiden name.  
"I'm your sister Harry." Dashall...Lucy said. Harry stared at her with wide eyes as her face began to change. Very subtle changes, but there all the same. Her face was longer, her nose rounder, and her eyes...her eyes. They were no longer deep brown but emerald green. His mother's eyes...his eyes.  
"But how?" Harry couldn't wrap his mind around it. How could his mother have had a baby with Voldemort? Even when he was Tom Riddle it was way before his mother's time at Hogwarts. He felt as though a brick had been dropped into his stomach as it all clicked into place.  
"He raped her," Harry whispered.  
"Yes," Voldemort said. "But your mother protected her just as she protected you. Lily always was a weakling when it came to protecting those she cared about. How she begged me to spare you, Potter. Begged me with her dying breath. I gave her a chance you know. I told her I would spare her and you if she gave up my heir. So she died to protect both her children you might say. Now you, my heir, will die just like she did." Harry cried out as his wand was yanked from Lucy's hand and tossed over the roof. Harry gripped Lucy's hand hard pulling her toward the door, but Lucy would not budge. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it directly at Lucy's heart.  
"DIE!" he yelled. Green light shot from Voldemort's wand. Harry's eyes widened as Lucy held up her hand and the light was repelled. It didn't kill her, didn't even burn her. She was stopping it with her bare hand.  
"NO!" Voldemort screamed. Lightning split the sky and Harry felt himself lifted off his feet. Lucy grabbed his hand and held on tightly and he was lifted from the ground. He could see Lucy straining, holding off the killing magic with one hand while trying to keep him from being blown off the roof at the same time. The wind blew harder whipping her hair around her head.  
"Hold on Harry!" she yelled. He held on, but he wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to stop the green light from killing her. But he knew, he just knew, that she would hold on as long as possible.  
"You can't hold on to him forever," Voldemort mocked them. "You must choose. Save the boy or save yourself." Lucy turned her head, while keeping her hand blocking the light, and met his eyes. She shifted her eyes to the left. Harry understood what she was planning and nodded.  
"On the count of three," she gasped. "One, two, THREE!" With her remaining strength she flung Harry to the right so that he landed on the roof, and at the same time leaped away from the green light. Harry rolled onto his side and saw Lucy a few feet away from him, slowly getting to her knees. "Quite valiant, my heir!" Voldemort said. "But it makes no difference. When I have done with Potter I shall enjoy killing you." Harry backed up against the wall as Voldemort raised his wand.  
"Good bye Potter"  
"NOO!" Lucy screamed. Harry watched in horror as Lucy ran toward him and fell as the green light meant to kill him struck her. Her body fell to the stone as she lay still. In shock he crawled over to her. "Lucy," he gasped. She'd sacrificed herself to save him. Just like his mother did. "Such a shame," Voldemort said. "I would have like to torture her first." Rage bubbled in Harry's stomach. Voldemort had killed his parents. He'd grown up never knowing his parents because of him. And now to lose a sister he hadn't known existed until a minute ago. It was too much. Fury engulfed him as he ran at Voldemort. He didn't care if he died, he just knew he was going down fighting. He leaped at the dark lord and clawed at his face. To the shcok of both, the flesh burned beneath his hands.  
"AUGH!" Voldemort cried out swatting Harry away as though he were an insect. Harry stared at his hands. "NO!" Voldemort shouted. "It's not possible!" Harry saw it. Voldemort had dropped his wand and was grabbing his face. Harry moved like lightning grabbing the wand.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted. Green light erupted and Harry was thrown back. He watched with wide eyes as VOldemort, the one all had feared for so long, the one who had killed his parents, tried to kill him, withered away until he was nothing but a pile of dust. It was over. Voldemort was gone, forever. He thought he would feel happy. But he didn't. He crawled over to his sister's still form. He took her hand and rubbed it. She was so cold. Tears filled his eyes. His sister. He'd thought that she was his enemy and all this time she'd been trying to protect him. Why hadn't they told him about her?  
"Harry!" Harry turned his head dully and saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Wood watching in astonishment.  
"How long have you been standing there?" he wondered aloud. "We just arrived," Hermione said. "Was that, Voldemort"  
"Yes," Harry said. "I killed him. At least I think I did"  
"You did indeed," Dumbledore said. "He is gone forever." He knelt down and gently laid his finger against Lucy's neck.  
"Professor Dashall is still alive," Dumbledore said. "She needs immediate attention." Harry's head shot up! She was alive! His sister was alive!  
"Oliver," Dumbledore said. "Will you take Professor Dashall to the hospital wing"  
"Lucy," Harry said. "Her name is Lucy Evans." Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at him in shock.  
"Are you sure Harry?" Dumbledore asked urgently.  
"Yes," Harry said. "Professor Dashall is my sister"  
"Sister?" Ginny gasped.  
"Lucy," McGonagall gasped tears in her eyes as she stared at the unconscious young woman. "All this time...Oh Albus her face is different. She's the spitting image of Lily"  
"Harry," Dumbledore said. "I need to speak to you in my office. Oliver, take Professor...Lucy to the hospital. Hermione, Ron and Ginny please wait for Harry in your common room. There is much to explain, and very little of the night left." Harry was still a moment and then carefully got to his feet. He started to follow everyone but then he remembered something. He knelt down and searched the ground until he found the silver pendant. Clutching in his fist he hurried after Dumbledore. It was time for some answers.

Whew, I'm exhausted. Explanation coming soon, keep the reviews coming! 


	15. Answers

Chapter 15 Answers 

Harry felt as though all the bones in his body had dissolved. He just couldn't wrap his mind around all of it. He looked up as Dumbledore entered the office. He had never seen the headmaster look quite so old.  
"Is Voldemort really gone?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
"Yes, Harry. He is gone. Forever." Harry knew he should have been ecstatic but all he felt was confusion.  
"Is Professor Dashall my sister?" Dumbledore sighed.  
"Yes, Harry she is." Harry felt all the wind rush out of him. He had a sister, all this time he'd had a sister and he hadn't known.  
"Harry," Dumbledore said. "I know this has been a difficult night for you, but I need you to tell me what happened." Harry took a deep breath and told the headmaster everything. He told him about his scar hurting, following Ginny's voice to the roof, finding Voldemort there, Pettigrew stabbing him, VOldemort putting him under the Crutacius Curse, the Dementors attack, his attempt to suumon a patronus, the Patronus that Lucy had summoned, Pettigrew's death at the hand of his master, Lucy telling Voldemort that she was his heir, telling Harry that they had the same mother, Voldemort's offer for her to join him, her refusal, the killing curse that Lucy had stopped with her bare hand, Lucy throwing herself in front of the curse that was meant to kill him, the burning of the dark lord's skin when he grabbed him, and the killing curse that he had sent at Voldemort. At the end of the tale Dumbledore looked amazed.  
"Headmaster?" Harry said. "Why was I never told I had a sister?"  
"I must go back to the beginning," Dumbledore said. "It began in your parents seventh year. Your mother and father were Head Boy and Head Girl, and without a doubt the best students in the school at that time. Lord Voldemort was only just then starting to gather followers. Toward the second half of the year, girls around the school started being attacked and raped."  
"Just like this year," Harry thought but said nothing.  
"These attacks were terrible," Dumbldore said. "The girls were in the most severe state of trauma, none of them able to tell us who their attacker was. We got many angry letters from parents, the Ministry was in an uproar, the school very nearly shut down. Then one night we finally got our answers. From your mother."  
"Voldemort raped my mother," Harry said anger creeping into his throat. He almost wished he could bring the dark wizard back to life and kill him again.  
"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape found her in the woods and brought her back. She was badly traumatised but she forced herself to stay strong until she had told us what had happened. She had been lured out of the school into the forbidden forest by someone who she thought was your father. He became rough with her and she realized it wasn't James, and that was when Lord Voldemort revealed himself."  
"Why?" Harry said. "Why would he rape these girls?"  
"Ah now we come to it. Had we only known sooner so much hurt could have been prevented. There was a prophecy, Harry. It said "_The dark lord will concieve an heir with the most powerful witch of her time. If that heir should join her father he will become indestructible. Should that heir reject him, he will destroy her." _By the time we learned of the prophecy it was too late, your mother was pregnant with Lucy. She couldn't bear the thought of her child being destroyed by Voldemort. Despite how she was concieved Lucy was still a part of her. So her pregnancy was concealed and when the child was born I took her to America and placed her in a muggle orphanage.We concealed her birth from the ministry sothey have no record of her. No one but your parents,Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and I knew of Lucy's existence. After the death of your parents we went back to the orphanage to bring Lucy back so you two could grow up together. But we were told that Lucy had run away several months before and the police had had no luck finding her. We too searched for Lucy, but alas we gave up hope, for we did not believe any seven year old child could survive in the world alone. We should have known better."  
"Why was I never told about this before?" Harry wanted to know.  
"It was your mother's wish that you never be told of the attack. She didn't want anyone to know, Harry. Not even her parents were told. As for why you were never told about your sister, we thought Lucy was dead and you already had lost so much, we did not want to burden you with the grief of losinga sister you had never even known." Harry buried his face in his hands. This was all so unreal.  
"Professor, when Voldemort attacked us Lucy was able to block the attack with her bare hand."  
"Yes," Dumbledore said. "When Lucy made the choice to protect you as her mother did, instead of joining her father, she became immune to his power. I told you your first year that your mother died to protect you and her love left a protection against Voldemort. Your mother's blood is also alive in Lucy, but until she made the choice it could not protect her."  
"Professor," Harry said. "You told me my first yearthat Voldemort killed my parents because he wanted to kill me but you wouldn't tell me why. Will you tell me now?"  
"Yes Harry. I think it is time, and I think you are ready. There was a second part of the prophecy that we did not learn of until after you were born. _"A second child will be born of the witch whom the dark lord concieved an heir with. Only together will the witch's children bring the dark lord to an end."_ We were able to conceal Lucy from her father, but Voldemort knew that your mother was the witch the prophecy spoke of. He also knew that it was possible he had an heir and he could not risk the two of you ever getting together."  
"Voldemort killed my parents because of Lucy," Harry realized. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to be angry but he could not find it in himself to blame his sister. Lucy was as innocent as his mother had been.  
"What about what's been happening around here? The attacks on Hermione and Ginny and Pansy."  
"Whispers of the past," Dumbledore said. "There are many ghosts that haunts this school Harry. Sometimes the memories of the past are so strong that they become real. Also, I believe it was a warning to us all of what was to come. Sadly, we did not recognize it for what it was."  
"There's one other thing I don't understand. Voldemort took my blood and made it his own so my mother's love couldn't protect me anymore. How was I able to burn him when I touched him."  
"Your mother's love could not protect you Harry, this is true. But your sister's could. When Lucy threw herself in front of the killing curse, sacrificing herself for you, thatprotection wasrestored." There was a knock on the door. Madam Pomfrey entered.  
"Headmaster," the medi-witch said. "Lucy is awake."  
"Will the child be all right?" Dumbledore asked.  
"She'll need lots of bedrest for the next several days, but she will recover." Harry wiggled in his chair. He wanted, no needed to talk to his sister.  
"Go on Harry," Dumbledore said. "I suspect you have a lot of questions for your sister."

Whatcha think? Good, Stupendous, Horrible? For the record, yes I know why Voldemort really wanted to kill Harry I have read all five books. This is my own work of fiction and I assure you I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling by writing this. I think the woman is a genius. More coming soon


	16. More Answers

Chapter 16 More Answers

Harry slowly made his way to the hospital wing. He was nervous. What was he going to say to this person who he'd known as his sister for less than an hour. 'Thanks for saving my life' seemed a silly thing to say though he really did need to say it. He slowly pushed the door open. Lucy was awake, propped up by several pillows, clad in a dark blue terry cloth robe. Wood sat by her side talking softly. He looked up as Harry came in. Lucy turned her head and saw him. She gave him an uncertain smile. He tried to smile back. Wood stood up and kissed her forehead.  
"I'll leave you two alone," he said. Harry stayed still until Wood had left. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked. Harry practically collapsed in the chair. "I have so much I want to ask you," Harry said his voice shaking. "I don't know where to begin"  
"Well," Lucy said. "First let me ask you, is Voldemort really dead"  
"Yes," he said. "He is dead." Lucy leaned her head back and sighed. "It's over," she said. "Are you all right?" he asked her. He had to remember that Voldemort was Lucy's father. He didn't regret killing him but he couldn't imagine what Lucy was feeling right now.  
"Yes," she said. "I'm fine." They sat in silence for a long time.  
"How long have you known that I was your brother?" Harry finally asked.  
"Since I came to Hogwarts to teach," she said.  
"All this time I thought you hated me"  
"I did hate you for the longest time," Lucy said sadly. "I don't understand," Harry said. "I know," Lucy sighed. "I guess I better start at the beginning. No doubt Dumbledore told you I lived in an orphanage as a child. It was a big place, with very high fences and more kids than the nuns who ran it could handle most of the time. No one wanted to play with me because they thought I was ugly and wierd"  
"Sounds familiar," Harry said.  
"I was constantly getting picked on. The other girls used to pull my hair and scratch me, and the boys used to kick me and spit at me. The nuns tried to keep control but like I said there were so many kids. Then when I was seven these boys were picking on me and I was just staring at them so hard and all of a sudden their hair caught on fire. I didn't know how I did it but I knew that I had made it happen. The whole orphanage was talking about it. That night I snuck out of the dormitory and down to the Reverend Mother's room. I overheard her talking to the other sisters. "I knew that Evans girl was going to be trouble. From the moment that man brought her here. He was so strange, with the beard, and the robes. Parents probably drug addicts." "I thought her parents were deceased," another of them said. "Oh no," replied the Reverend Mother. If her mother had died giving birth there would have been a death certificate." I was so shocked, they'd lied to me about my mother. After the nuns went to bed I snuck into the office, and found my file. The details of how I'd been brought to the orphanage, a birth certificate with my mother's name, Lily Evans, and a place called Hogwarts which was in England. I stole my file and left the orphanage that night"  
"You were only seven years old," Harry said in wonderment.  
"It didn't matter. My mother was alive and I was going to find her no matter what. I realized very quickly that these powers I had could not only make boys hair catch fire. I could make food disappear from venders carts and reappear in my bag, and if someone ever tried to hurt me I could turn them into grasshoppers. Eventually I managed to get to a harbor where there were boats traveling all over the world. I listened around and found out which one was going to England and used my gift, I called it my gift at the time, to sneak aboard. I made my way to London and began to search for my mother. Everywhere I went I asked people about Hogwarts. No one knew what I was talking about. After about a year of searching I met a man name Henry Dashall. He recognized me as a witch immediatly. I told him my mother's name and he took me to the Ministry of Magic. Well, as my birth had been kept from them they figured the information I had was wrong. After all, Lily Evans Potter, the famous Auror have an illigitimate child, preposterous. Well Henry told me all this. He then told me about Hogwarts and that I was a witch. Because there was no record of my birth my chances of getting into Hogwarts were slim to none. So Dashall decided to teach me himself. He was a great wizard, but he had very little respect for Hogswarts. He was expelled during his fifth year for putting a sticking spell on one of his professors chairs. He change my appearance in case anyone was looking for me, and gave me the name of his mother. He didn't have a wand because it was snapped in two, but he had an amazing gift for potions"  
"That's why you don't have a wand," Harry exclaimed. "Yes," she said. "Because I never went to Hogwarts I was never given a wand. Dashall taught me everything he knew about potions. Some were his own invention. I picked up the skill quite quickly and even came up with some of my own. I suspected he knew more about my mother than he ever let on but he never told me anything about her. Dashall taught me until I was sixteen and then he died. After his death I set out to make my own name in the wizarding world. I became rather famous. Then when I was asked to come to teach at Hogwarts, it was as though all my dreams were coming true. Finally I would be able to find out about my mother. You may recall I wasn't at the feast. I had chosen that time to go to the library, I knew that it would be the only time when no one would be in there. That's where I found out everything about Lily Evans. Muggle born witch, the most gifted in the school, prefect, Head Girl, Chaser for Ravenclaw. Then her marraige to James Potter, her career as an auror...the birth of her son Harry Potter. Her death. Her heroic sacrifice for her son." Lucy paused and sucked in a sharp breath. "After that it was all "The boy who lived", the "Famous Harry Potter" who brought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to ruin. I was angry. My mother loved her son so much that she gave her life for him but she gave me away. I resented you so much for that. For being the only child she claimed, the only child she loved"  
"But that's not true," Harry said.  
"I know that now," she said. "I didn't know about Voldemort or how I came to be until Professor Snape gave me this." She reached over to the table and handed him a battered brown book. It was the same book he had seen her with when he'd bumped into her outside the library. His eyes widened as he stared at his mother's name written on the front cover.  
"Our mother's diary," Lucy said. Harry looked up at her. It was the first time she had said "Our" mother.  
"Where did you get this?" he asked her.  
"The day Hermione was attacked, Professor Snape confronted me about my pendant. Apparently, the rivalry between Snape and your father was about more than just Quidditch. Snape had a huge crush on our mother"  
"Snape!" Harry squeaked.  
"Yes," Lucy said. "Even though mother never liked him that way she was kind to him. He gave her a pendant for Christmas one year. Your father and his friends teased him about it but our mother wore it around her neck every day. It disappeared though after she was attacked"  
"Mother gave it to you," Harry said in realization pulling the pendant from his pocket. She took it from him and stared at it fondly. "She placed it around my neck the day Dumbledore took me to the orphanage. The nuns told me that it was my mother's. When Snape saw it he immediatly recognized it"  
"How could he be sure it was the same pendant"  
"You see right here," Lucy said. "There's a stone missing. Snape came from a poor family. Another reason he disliked your father. He couldn't afford to buy mother fancy gifts like James could. So he scraped together his few sickles and got her this pendant at a secondhand shop. Anyway, he confronted me about it. Wanted to know where I stole it. I was very angry and I told him in no uncertain terms that it was my mother's. He didn't believe me so he produced this diary. Apparently it had been found in the wreckage after...well you know. He threw it at me and told me to open it. He was so surprised when I did"  
"Why?" Harry asked. "Why would opening a diary convince him of who you were"  
"This is no ordinary diary, Harry. Our mother placed a charm on it, so that only she would be able to open it. When someone has a child that child is a part of them, so they would be able to open it as well. Snape was speechless. He kept muttering...I couldn't understand what I was saying. But he told me to keep the diary, that it belonged in my hands. He also promised not to tell anyone who I really was. Well I started reading it, desperate to know my mother, and why she gave me away. That night we ran into each other outside the library, I had just read about the rape and the prophecy and how she became pregnant with me. It was so sad"  
"That's why you were crying," Harry said.  
"Yes," Lucy said. "I knew about Voldemort of course. Can you imagine Harry, knowing about the evil a wizard is guilty of and then finding out that he is your father. I realized then that my mother didn't give me up because she wanted to, but because she had to. To protect me. I knew that the attacks were a warning, I knew that something bad was going to happen. I gave the girls the potion but you were the one who I knew was in danger. Of course I couldn't tell Dumbledore becasue that would mean revealing who I was. So I watched you"  
"You followed me out to the lake that day the dementors attacked"  
"Yes," Lucy said. "I was useless. I had Ginny's wand in my hand but I couldn't summon the patronus"  
"You didn't have a happy memory to think about"  
"I tried so hard. I thought about my times with Dashall, the day I was asked to teach at Hogwarts, but none of my memories were powerful enough. If Wood hadn't come to my aid, held them at bay until Dumbledore arrived, I shudder to think"  
"Wood knows about you," Harry said. He didn't want to tell her about the eavesdropping.  
"Yes," Lucy said. "Oliver and I had been spending alot of time together. I've been trying to help him with his sight. We became good friends, and then well," she blushed.  
"We fell in love. I didn't want to tell him the truth about me, I was so afraid that he would reject me, and tell the other teachers. Then one day he caught me reading mother's diary and he figured everything out. And he didn't reject me. He told me it didn't matter to him, that I was not my father. Anyway, today when you turned in your potion I saw that you were in pain. I figured your scar was hurting. I knew that something was going to happen tonight so I followed you. I would have gotten to you sooner but Hermione intercepted me with questions about how she did on the final. I had just finished telling her I hadn't gotten to grading them yet when..." she paused. "I can't explain it but I could hear you screaming in my head and I just knew that you were in trouble. I told Hermione to get Dumbledore immediately and went to the roof to help you. I must say I was quite astonished that you were still able to put up a fight against the dementors while under the Crutacius Curse. Not many could"  
"Your Patronus," Harry said. "It was in the shape of a dove"  
"The same as our mother's," Lucy said thoughtfully. "May I ask what happy memory you were thinking of?" Lucy smiled and took the book from him. She opened it to a page and handed it back. The crease in the book told him that she had read this page many times before. He stared at the words written by his mother.  
"September 14th, 1977 I told James about Lucy today. I could not go one more day keeping her a secret from him. He was so understanding, he held me for nearly two hours while I cried. I miss my little girl so much. I only got to hold her for a minute before Dumbledore took her away. I know that she is safer where she is but I want her back so much. James told me that if I asked he would go to that orphanage and bring Lucy back, and that he would raise her and love her like she was his own. How I wanted to tell him to do it. But I could not. As much as I want to hold my little girl in my arms the thought of her father finding her keeps me from hopping on my broomstick and going to get her back. As hard as it is I love my baby too much to risk her safety"  
"I've read that entry so many times," Lucy said tears falling from her eyes. "When I held your wand to summon the Patronus those words were in my head. My mother loved me. She loved me so much that she was willing to give me up to keep me safe." Harry felt tears coming to his own eyes. He could understand what it was like to feel unloved, unwanted. Until Hagrid had come to get him and bring him to Hogwarts that first time, he thought he was doomed to live with people who didn't love him. But he had been in his circumstances because his parents had died, how much worse would it be to be in those circumstances because you thought your parents didn't want you?  
"I think we've both been lonely for a long time," Harry said. "Even when I was away from the Dursley's and staying with Ron's family, it didn't feel like I was with family. I've always wanted a family, Lucy"  
"So have I Harry"  
"I barely know you," Harry said.  
"It's all right. We have time now. I would like to get to know you Harry. I'd like you to get to know me." Harry took her hand.  
"I would like that. But I should let you sleep now." He turned to go but she clung to his hand.  
"Wait," she said. "Take this." She put the diary in his hand.  
"You have as much right to read it as I," she said.  
"Thank you," he said.

Like it? Hate it? We're not through yet. 


	17. Lily's Diary

Chapter 17 Lily's Diary 

"Unbelievable!" Hermione said once he was finished telling them all he had learned that night.  
"All this time Professor Dashall was your sister!" Ron exclaimed.  
"How are you feeling Harry?" Ginny asked putting an arm around him.  
"Confused," Harry said. "Overwhelmed. But at the same time, ecstatic. I mean I have a sister. I've always wanted a sister"  
"Even one whose father is You-Know-Who?" Ron said. Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.  
"It's strange, but it's not Lucy's fault. She rejected him to save me and that's all that matters"  
"I still can't beleive that You-Know-Who is gone," Ron said.  
"Oh would you call him by his name already Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"It must be a relief Harry," Hermione said.  
"I guess so," Harry said. "We should go to bed it's been a long day." They said good night and went to their dormitories. As long as the day had been Harry couldn't sleep. He reached over to his table and opened his mother's diary.  
(AN I'm probably not going to be so good with dates)

October 9th 1964

Dear Diary,  
I'm ten years old today, mommy and daddy gave me this diary for my birthday. I'm going to keep you hidden so Petunia doesn't find you. I hate my sister. Just because she's too years older than me she thinks she can boss me around whenever she pleases. Someday I'll show her.

October 23rd, 1964 Dear Diary,  
The strangest thing happened to me today. Petunia was being mean, again, and she made me so mad. I thought about what she would look like if she had a pig nose and then all of a sudden she did. I don't know how it happened.

Harry chuckled. It sounded like Aunt Petunia was always a horrible woman and he was glad that his mother got in a few good punches.

August 28th 1965 Dear Diary,  
I am so excited. An owl arrived today with a letter for me. I've been accepted to Hogwarts School of wizardry and Witchcraft. I'm a witch, I can't believe it. Mommy and Daddy were so proud they took me to this place called Diagon Alley, with all these stores magic things in them. Unfortunately Petunia came along. She complained the whole time. Just because that ugly prat Vernon Dursly won't say boo to her. I don't know what she sees in him. He's a fat pig if you ask me.

September 4th 1965 Dear Diary,  
I love being at Hogwarts. I'm in Ravenclaw, they say this is where the wisest witches and wizards are put. I've become friends with a girl named Andromeda Black. Her sister and cousin are aat Hogwarts too. I didn't like Bellatrix. She called me a really awful name. Well I didn't know it was awful until Andromeda explained it to me. Apparently, Andromeda's family doesn't like witches and wizard like me, because both of my parents are muggles, or non magic folk. Andromeda's family are Purebloods. But Andromeda isn't like that at all. Neither is her cousin Sirius. Sirius is in Gryffindor and he's a real prankster. I swear Professor Blum turned absolutley purple when Sirius put that tonic in his tea.

September 7th 1965 Dear Diary Today I met Sirius's friends. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. Remus is very sweet but I must say he looks simply dreadful. He said that he gets ill alot, but I have a feeling there's more to it than that. I don't like Peter that much, he's so twitchy. But James...oh my goodness. He is so handsome my heart skipped a beat when I met him. I wonder if he liked me

October 9th 1965 Dear Diary Today I am eleven. I got very nice presents from mum and dad. Petunia sent me a frog that she ran over with her bicycle, I hate her. Sirius is teaching me many pranks that I can pull on her. Andromeda gave me a necklace with half a heart. She wears the other half. It's a best friend necklace she said. James, Sirius, and Peter gave me a box of chocolate frogs. Remus wasn't there, I missed him. Sirius said Remus's mum was ill and he had to go home for a few days.

January 18th 1966 Dear Diary I found James and Sirius tormenting Severus again today. I don't know why they have to pick on him so much. Just because his hair is greasy and he's into the dark arts that's no reason to pick on him.

February 21st 1966 Dear Diary Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Remus is a werewolf. I just can't believe it. That's why he's been missing so much class and why he looks ill alot of the time. He was so scared when he knew I'd found out. He was so sure I wouldn't ever speak to him again. But I how could I not. It's not his fault he's a werewolf. James Sirius and Peter are up to something. I know it has something to do with Remus, but I'm not even going to ask because I know it's against school rules.

May 26th 1966 Dear Diary My first year at Hogwarts is over. I can't beleive how much I have learned. I did so well on all my finals. Ravenclaw came in second for House Cup. We would have gotten first if Professor Tibbles hadn't taken away so many points from us this year. He's the head of Slythering house, they got the cup. I hate those Slytherins, especially Bellatrix. She keeps calling me a Mudblood whenever there are no teachers around. The only Slytherin I can tolerate at all is Severus

July 12th 1966 Dear Diary Petunia is making me crazy. She won't stop calling me a freak. I got her good though. A little of Sirius's hair color potion in her shampoo and her hair turned bright pink. Just in time for her date with Vernon too. Andromeda sent me several letters. Aparently her parents and Bellatrix are making her miserable. Sirius too is unhappy at home. James sent me a letter yesterday along with a box of chocolate frogs. He is so sweet to me, I think I may be in love with him.

September 5th 1966

Dear Diary It is so good to be back at Hogwarts again. Andromeda's sister Narcissa is here this year too. She's just as bad as Bellatrix I'm glad she's in Slytherin not Ravenclaw. I saw James. He's even more handsome than he was last year

October 9th 1966 Dear Diary I am twelve today. James gave me a bracelet. Oh I love him so.

November 11th 1966 Andromeda got a howler from her mother today. Apparently, Bellatrix told their parents about Andromeda's boyfriend Teddy Tonks. Teddy's a muggle-born like me. Her parents are disgusted that Andromeda is associating with muggle-borns. It took me and Sirius two hours to console her.

October 17th 1967 Dear Diary We got to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. It was so much fun. Sirius and James got into trouble as usual, Remus tries so hard to keep them in line.

December 23rd 1967 Dear Diary Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. James kissed me. James kissed me. I got caught under the mistletoe and James kissed me. What even more exciting is that he told me that he'd been wanting to do it for a long time. Oh my gosh

September 24th 1968 Dear Diary I am so excited! Andromeda and I made the Quidditch team. We're both Chasers. I am so excited.

September 25th 1968 Dear Diary I am going to be sick! James is a Chaser for Gryffindor. I'm going to be playing against the man I'm in love with today. How am I going to get through this.

December 25th 1968 Dear Diary It was a wonderful Christmas. All of the Marauders and I stayed at school and had a party. I just hope they don't get in trouble for sneaking me into the Gryffindor common room. Severus gave me a present. He was so cute the way he looked at his shoes when he handed me the box. It was a pendant. It's very pretty even though there's a stone missing. Severus was almost embarrassed but I put it on right away. I know his family doesnt' have a lot of money so it means so much that he spent what little he has on me.

December 27th 1968 Dear Diary James is making me so mad. He won't leave me alone about the pendant that Severus gave me. He told me today that he doesn't like his girl wearing a necklace from another boy. Well he's just going to have to get over it. Severus gave me this pendant and dammit I'm going to wear it.

July 13th 1969 Dear Diary I'm so worried abou Sirius. James sent me an owl yesterday and apparently Sirius has run away from home. I knew that he didn't like his parents but I never thought he'd run away.

July 19th 1969 Dear Diary Sirius is all right! He's staying with James and his family. I think Andromeda may follow his example and come stay with us. Her parents are being very mean to her about Teddy. They keep asking her why she can't date a good wizard like Narcissa. Good Wizard my arse! Lucius Malfoy may be a Pureblood but he's a far from good as it gets.

August 15th 1969 Dear Diary I'm going to be prefect for Ravenclaw this year. I'm so excited. I got a letter from James and he's going to be a prefect too! It's amazing. Petunia's in a snit because Andromeda has been staying with us this summer. She doen't let Vernon come to the house anymore because last time he was here we turned his tongue orange. No loss on my part, I can't stand that fat slob

November 7th 1969 Dear Diary Andromeda's older sister is getting married. A "good pureblood" named Rudolphus Lestrange. Andromeda hates him

October 9th 1970 Dear Diary I'm sixteen today. Andromeda and I are going crazy studying for our NEWTS. Between that and Quidditch and keeping the younger students in line I haven't seen James in several weeks.

September 29th 1971 I'm Head Girl! James is Head Boy!

October 16th 1971 Dear Diary Terrible things are happening at Hogwarts. Four girls have been raped. No one knows whose doing it. Dumbledore is worried I can tell. I overheard him telling Professor McGonagall that the Ministry may have to shut down Hogwarts if the culprit is not caught

November 22nd 1971 Dear Diary Oh god, I can barely write my hand is shaking so badly. He raped me! Voldemort raped me! He lured me out to the forbidden forest. I thought it was James. Oh my god! It was horrible he hurt me so much. Severus found me and brought me to the hospital wing. I could hardly speak but I forced myself to tell Dumbledore what happened. Oh god, I don't want James to know, I don't want anyone to know.

December 26th 1971 Dear Diary I am still in the hospital. Dumbledore keeps trying to convince me to tell my parents, but I'm seventeen and he can't force me to. My friends have been wonderful. Andromeda comes to see me everyday, there are no real flowers so she has been making me ones out of paper. Remus and Sirius have been trying so hard to cheer me up. But the only one who can really make me feel better is James. He's been so good to me these last few weeks. I love him so much.

January 3rd 1972 Dear Diary I am pregnant. Pregnant with Voldemort's child. Madam Pomfrey confirmed it this morning. Dumbledore and McGonagall are more worried than I've ever seen them. Apparently there's been a prophecy about Voldemort concieving an heir who will make him invincible if she joins him but he will kill her if she doesn't. I can't bear it. I can't bear the thought of my baby joining that monster, or worse being killed by him. Dumbledore has suggested a magical abortion but I can't do it. My baby is innocent no matter how she was concieved.

April 14th 1972 Dear Diary I am four months pregnant. Madam Pomfrey had given me a concealment charm to hide my stomach. Dumbledore and I have decided that as soon as my baby is born she will be hidden. He says there's a muggle orphanage where her father will never find her. There will be no record of the birth. I know this is what I must do to keep my baby safe but I don't know how I will give her up. Everyday I can feel her inside me. She is a part of me.

May 5th 1972 Dear Diary I passed all my finals with flying colors. I'm going to start Auror training after the baby is born. Dumbledore is going to let me stay at Hogwarts till then. I felt her kick this morning. My precious little girl

May 14th 1972 Dear Diary My friends know something is up. I want so badly to tell them about the baby, but I cannot. Not just because it could put them in danger, but what would they think of me, carrying the Dark Lord's child. His power is growing. He's gathering followers. Andromeda told me that Bellatrix and her husband have already joined him. She hates Bellatrix for joining the pain who did this to me. I have such a good friend. I could not have gotten through this without her.

August 8th 1972 Dear Diary My baby was born today. I named her Lucy. She has my eyes. I held her for only a minute and them I had to let Dumbledore take her. My baby girl is gone.

July 19th 1975 Dear Diary Andromeda is pregnant. She and Teddy are so happy. I want to be happy for her but it is so hard to look at her belly and not envy her. She will get to keep her baby. My little girl will be three years old soon. Every year on August 8th it is so hard to get through the day. I just say a little prayer that my little girl is safe and happy

October 9th 1975 Dear Diary I'm twenty-one today. James took me out to a fancy restaurant. His gift was thrilling but not what I expected. It was an engagement ring. I had to say yes. I've loved James since I was eleven years old. He's been so supportive over the last couple of years. I love him so much. I can't wait to be his wife.

April 4th 1976 Dear Diary James and I were married today. The wedding was so beautiful. James and Sirius looked so handsome in their tuxedos. Andromeda's little girl Nymphadora, I still can't believe Andromeda named her that, smeared cake all over her face. It almost broke my heart. I can't help wonder what Lucy is doing today. Is she happy? Does she have friends? I miss her so much

September 14th 1977 Dear Diary I told I told James about Lucy today. I could not go one more day keeping her a secret from him. He was so understanding, he held me for nearly two hours while I cried. I miss my little girl so much. I only got to hold her for a minute before Dumbledore took her away. I know that she is safer where she is but I want her back so much. James told me that if I asked he would go to that orphanage and bring Lucy back, and that he would raise her and love her like she was his own. How I wanted to tell him to do it. But I could not. As much as I want to hold my little girl in my arms the thought of her father finding her keeps me from hopping on my broomstick and going to get her back. As hard as it is I love my baby too much to risk her safety.

December 7th 1977 Dear Diary I heard the most terrible thing today at work. Severus had joined Lord Voldemort. I couldn't believe it.

March 5th 1979 Dear Diary It's hard to believe it's been two years since I've written in this thing. I've had so little time. Voldemort is getting stronger. Everyday he gathers more followers to his cause. We know for certain that the Lestranges have joined him. Severus is with them, it breaks my heart to know that the little boy who gave me the pendant that I gave my daughter has joined him. I feel so betrayed. How could Severus do this after what that monster did to me?

October 29th 1980 Dear Diary I have so much on my mind I simply must unload some of this burden. Dumbledore keeps telling me I should use a Pensieve but I know my old realiable diary will never fail me. Six muggles were killed today. The Order is working double overtime trying to find out who is joining with him. We've just added Crabbe and Goyle to our list. I remember them from school. Fat pigs, much like my brother-in-law. I haven't seen Petunia in years but I did hear of her wedding from mother. Mad-Eye is certain that if Crabbe and Goyle are with him them Lucius Malfoy must be also. The three of them were always together when we were in school.

May 23rd 1981 Dear Diary Severus came to the meeting today. James and Sirius were ready to kill him but Dumbledore assured us that Severus had seen the error of his ways and was now acting for our side, infiltrating the Death Eaters, as we have come to call them, and spying for us. Many are not willing to trust him, especially James. But I still hold out hope that Severus will turn out to be on our side.

June 30th 1981 Dear Diary Severus came to me today while James was out. He begged me to forgive him for betraying me. I found it hard to forgive him but Dumbledore trusts him and that is good enough for me.

November 28th 1985 Dear Diary I'm pregnant again. James is thrilled. I am happy but I'm also worried. These are such dangerous times that I can't help but fear for the child inside me.

July 28th 1986 Dear Diary My son was born today. Harry James Potter is a beautiful healthy baby. He looks so much like James it's amazing. We made Sirius godfather. Harry adores him. I think James is a little jealous. It warms my heart though. I know that if anything happens to James and I Harry will be safe with Sirius.

September 24th 1987 Dear Diary James and I are going into hiding today. I am so afraid for Harry. Dumbledore came to our house today and said that he had discovered that there was more to the prophecy about Lucy. If Lucy and Harry were to join together they could kill Voldemort. I am certain that he does not know about Lucy but we can't take the risk. Voldemort won't risk Lucy and Harry getting together. Peter is going to be our secret keeper. It was going to be Sirius but he persuaded James at the last minute to switch to Peter. I didn't want to, but Sirius thinks it is wise. After all if Voldemort were to go after someone it definetly would not be Peter. Personally I think it should be Remus if not Sirius. But Sirius suspects that Remus may be a double agent. I don't know how he can think that. But as much as I hate it I have to go along with them. I have to stop writing now, Harry is crying for me

Harry closed the book after reading the last page. The last words his mother had written before she was skilled. Tears were falling down his cheeks. His mother had suffered so much pain and he had never known.

Just so you knowI gave up a night's sleep to write this. How's that for dedication?


	18. A Visit fron Sirius

Chapter 18 A visit from Sirius 

The end of the year was approaching very fast. Harry didn't know what was going to happen to him. Since Lucy was alive it meant that the Dursley's were no longer his only living relatives. He was afraid to mention it to Lucy though. He didn't know how she would react if he asked if he could live with her. He didn't even know if she had a place to live. Dumbledore hadn't said much about it. He'd been spending every minute that he could with her, telling her about the Dursley's who were also her relatives, his first few years at Hogwarts, the happy time he'd had a t the Burrow, and mostly about Sirius. She told him about the wizard who'd adopted her, and how she came up with some of the potions she taught them in her class, her progress with the potion that would fix Wood's sight. She blushed whenever he asked her about Wood. He sat now with Ginny in the courtyard. Her head was against his shoulder and his fingers were tangled in her hair. The sun was setting over the horizon making the sky as orange as Ginny's hair.  
"How is Lucy?"  
"She's getting stronger," Harry said. "She was able to walk a little bit today. Just to the door and back but it's progress. Wood is with her now." Ginny laughed.  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
"The way you said 'Wood'. In that overprotective brother voice"  
"Overprotective?" Harry said incredulously. "Why would I feel overprotective of Lucy. She's a powerful witch, and not only that but she's seven years older than me"  
"It doesn't matter," Ginny said. "She's still you sister and he's the boy who's in love with her. I know what I'm talking about Harry. I've got six older brother's who will pound you to a bloody pulp if you ever break my heart"  
"What!" Harry asked astonished. "Even Ron?"  
"Blood runs thicker than friendship."  
"Well how do you like that?" Harry said. "Well Ron's lucky that Hermione's an only child. He doesn't have to deal with overprotective brothers"  
"Oh, Wood already told Hermione that he'd beat Ron for her, if he ever breaks her heart." Harry laughed and kissed her forehead.  
"Well I don't know what I'm worried about. I'll never break your heart." Ginny smiled and leaned up to kiss him.  
"Harry Potter!" The quickly broke apart as McGonagall strode over where they sat.  
"The HeadMaster wants to see you in his office." Harry stood up and pulled Ginny with him. Together they walked back into the school. Ginny left his side to go to the dormitory and Harry headed to Dumbledore's office.  
"Oh what's the password this time," he wondered. "Um, fizzing whizbee?" The gargoyle slid to the side and Harry made his way up the stairs. He gasped in shock when he saw the man standing beside the Headmaster's desk.  
"Sirius!" he cried. Sirius looked better than when Harry had seen him last. His long black hair was clean and his dark robes fresh. Sirius rushed forward and embraced him.  
"Thank heavens you're safe," he said.  
"Sirius, are you crazy?" Harry said pulling away. As delighted as he was to see the man, he was taking an awfully big risk.  
"What if someone sees you"  
"Fear not Harry," Dumbledore said. "Sirius is in no danger from the other professors. After the attack on Miss Granger, I spoke to all of the teachers. I told them the truth about what really happened the night your parents were killed"  
"Did they believe you?" Harry asked hope gripping his heart.  
"Most of them. I believe some of them may still have their doubts. All Sirius has to worry about is the Ministry and I promise they will not be making any visits to Hogwarts for a while. They are far too busy sorting out Voldemort's demise and dealing with the dementors. I will leave you two alone"  
"Dumbledore told me that you defeated Voldemort," Sirius said once the headmaster was gone.  
"Yes," Harry said. "He's gone." Sirus sighed and looked at him hard.  
"And Lucy?" Sirius said. "She is truly all right"  
"Yes," Harry said bewildered. "Lucy is fine." Sirius sighed and fell heavily into a chair.  
"I just cannot wrap my mind around it. To think I've been searching for her and she's been here all this time"  
"Searching for her?" Harry asked astounded. "You mean you knew about Lucy? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't know about her until very recently Harry." Sirius said. "I knew about your mother being raped of course. It pains my heart whenever I think of it. About a month after you and Hermione helped me escape, I recieved a letter from Dumbledore. He told me about the child that was concieved from that rape, and of the prophecy and the orphanage where the child was taken. I was shocked. Shocked and pained that Lily had to go through all of this alone"  
"Did Dumbledore tell you that Lucy had run away from the orphanage and they believed her dead"  
"Yes," Sirius said standing and pacing around the room. "Dumbledore thought I that Lily would have wanted me to know, but he held out very little hope that Lucy was still alive. But I refused to believe her dead. Not a child of Lily's. So I've been searching for her since I left you"  
"Sirius," Harry said. "why didn't you tell me about Lucy"  
"I had no doubt that Lucy was still alive, but after fourteen years, I had very little hope of finding her. I would never have given up, I would have searched until the day I died, but still, and you had so many burdens already"  
"I want you to meet her," Harry said. Sirius bowed his head. "I'm a stranger to her, Harry"  
"What if I asked her?" Harry said. "You can ask, but if she doesn't want to..." Harry was already out of his chair and hurrying down the passage to the hospital wing. He burst through the door and ran to Lucy. His sister sat reading a book but looked up as he sat down beside her.  
"Harry, what's going on?" she asked.  
"Sirius is here," he said trying to catch his breath.  
"Sirius Black?" Lucy said. "Your godfather"  
"Yes," Harry said. "Dumbledore asked him to come. He's been searching for you"  
"For me."  
"Yes," Harry said. "Dumbledore told him about you, last year after Hermione and I helped him escape. He didn't believe that you were dead. He's been trying to find you all this time. Lucy will you meet him?" Lucy stared at her hands.  
"I can't believe he's been searching for me. I mean I'm nothing to him really. James was his friend."  
"So was our mother," Harry said. "Please Lucy, will you meet him?" Lucy swallowed hard.  
"Yes," Lucy said finally. "I will meet him."


	19. Like looking at them

Chapter 19 Like seeing them again 

She had refused to meet him in the hospital wing. Dumbledore set up a special room for them, he called it the Room of Requirement. Harry kept a firm arm around her shoulder as he supported her down the hall to the room where Sirius waited. Lucy was dressed in a fresh robe which she wore over a long black skirt and white blouse. They paused outside the door.  
"Are you ready?" he asked her.  
"I'm so nervous," she whispered. Harry squeezed her shoulder.  
"It will be all right. He'll love you I'm sure of it." Harry pushed the door open and guided Lucy inside. The room had a soft rug and a table and three chairs. Sirius sat in one of the chairs but rose to his feet as they entered. He was staring at Lucy in wonderment. Lucy was looking at his godfather nervously.  
"Sirius," Harry said. "This is Lucy. Lucy, Sirius Black." Sirius stepped forward and took both of Lucy's hands.  
"Lucy," he said softly. "My god, you look so much like your mother. I swear when the two of you walked in I thought I was looking at James and Lily"  
"It's very nice to meet you Sirius," Lucy said quietly.  
"Why don't we sit down," Harry said. He helped Lucy over to a chair. Once they were seated they sat in silence for a long time.  
"Harry said that you've been looking for me," Lucy said finally breaking the silence. "That you didn't believe I was dead."  
"You are Lily's child. I knew that if you were anything like her you would have found a way."  
"But why would you look for me? Why would you want to have anything to do with me? My father killed your best friends. He tried to kill your godson. It's because of him that you spent twelve years in Azkaban."  
"It's true your father did all these things," Sirius said laying his hand over Lucy's. "But you my child, did none of these things. You think I would judge you by where you come from. No. My family was like that. They judged everyone on their heritage. I hated them for it. That's why I ran away from home. I believed a wizard's actions should say more about him or her than who their ancestors were. You risked your life to save Harry. That says more to me about your character than who your father was." Lucy looked down at her lap.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"The day before your mother and James went into hiding, Lily said something to me that didn't make sense until now. We were in the kitchen, she was holding Harry very close to her. She was afraid, I could tell. I tried to comfort her. She said she wasn't afraid for herself and she looked down at Harry. I told her not to worry, and that nothing would happen to Harry as long as I breathed. She looked at me, kind of sadly and said "I know Sirius. I know that if the worst should happen my _children _will be safe with you." I thought that her fear was making her confused in what she was saying, soI didn't think much of it. But when I got Dumbledore's letter, I knew that she was telling me about you, whether she meant to or not." Lucy reached up and brushed a tear away.  
"You don't know what that means to me, Sirius"  
"Lucy," Sirius said very seriously, "I know that you no longer require it, but I do believe that Lily would have wanted me to be your guardian"  
"It's true, I do not require a guardian," Lucy said. "But I don't mind if you want to think of me as your goddaughter. From what I read in mother's diary, I think it's what she would have wanted."  
"That means a great deal to me my dear." No one spoke again for a while.  
"What will happen now?" Lucy said. "What will happen to Harry?"  
"Dumbledore will speak to the ministry about you. It should notbe difficult to convince them that you are truly Harry's sister, you resemble Lily too much for there to be any doubt.Now that the Dursley's are no longer Harry's only living relatives, there should be nothing to stop you from gaininglegal guardianshipof Harry. If that's what you want of course."  
"Of course it is," Lucy said. Harry's heart soared. He didn't have to go back to the Dursley's. He could live with his sister.  
"It's just such a shame that he can't be with you," Lucy continued. "I know that it's what mother and James wanted, but even with Voldemort gone..."  
"Yes," Sirius said. "I am still a wanted man."  
"Wait," Harry said jumping up. Both Sirius and Lucy jumped. It seemed they'd forgotten he was there.  
"Pettigrew's body! The ministry would have seen it when they came to investigate. That'll prove your innocense, Sirius." Sirius's face fell.  
"There was no body Harry," he said.  
"What."  
"Peter's body was destroyed when Voldemort was killed. There was no evidence of Peter ever being on that roof." The joy that Harry had felt only seconds ago suddenly deflated like a balloon.  
"Then there's no proof," Harry said. "Now you can't ever be free."  
"There is proof," Lucy said her eyes lighting up. Both Harry and Sirius looked at her questioning.  
"Oh why didn't I think of this before? Harry," she said. "Get mother's diary." Harry was confused but did what he was told. He ran up to his dorm and grabbed the diary from his bedside table and hurried back to the Room of Requirement. He handed it to Lucy who swiftly opened it to the last page.  
"Here," she said pointing to the last entry.  
"Of course!" Harry exclaimed wondering why he'd not thought of it himself. Sirius took the diary from Lucy and read the entry.  
"Mother wrote it in her diary that you weren't their secret keeper," Harry said. "That proves it. Fudge will have to believe you're innocent now."  
"I don't know Harry," Sirius said. "Fudge tends to believe whatever he likes"  
"But it's worth a try isn't it?" Lucy said. Sirius grinned.  
"It's definitely worth a try."

What do you think? Should Sirius get custody of Harry or should Lucy? Or should they share custody? HMMMMM! Decisions decisions


	20. Waiting for results

Chapter 20 Waiting for Results

"Harry calm down," Hermione said.  
"Everything's going to be all right Harry," Ginny said.  
"Yeah mate," Fred said. "So will ya quit pacing you're making us dizzy. Harry stopped pacing and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sirius had gone with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lucy and Wood that morning to the Ministry of Magic to turn himself in and present the evidence of his innocence. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to Sirius if he could prevent it but he couldn't help worrying. He didn't trust the ministry or Cornelius Fudge. He had horrible vision of Fudge pouncing on Sirius the moment he saw him and throwing him back in Azkaban never to escape. They'd been gone several hours. Harry had been waiting in Lucy's office the entire time. Ginny, Hemione, Ron, and the twins ha joined him a short while ago. They all jumped up as Lucy entered with Wood behind her. She looked very tired. Harry ran to her.  
"What happened? Where's Sirius? They took him back to Azkaban didn't they? The Dementors performed the kiss"  
"Calm down," Lucy said gripping his shoulders. "Sirius is all right"  
"What happened?" Ginny asked. Lucy sighed and sank into a chair. Wood came up behind her and put both hands on her shoulders.  
"Ministry was in quite a state when we walked in. I don't know who they were more stunned about, me or Sirius. Anyway, we showed Fudge mother's diary. He went on for quite a long time about the authenticity of the diary. Dumbledore challenged him to close it then try to open it again. Of course he could not. Then when I opened it, he admitted it had to be mother's. But of course without Pettigrew's body there's still reasonable doubt of Sirius's innocence"  
"He didn't give them to the Dementors," Harry said desperately.  
"No, no," Lucy said patting his shoulder. "Fudge has agreed to give Sirius a new trial. Or rather he's agreed to give him a trial, new trial would imply that Sirius was given a trial in the first place"  
"A new trial," Hermione said. "What good will that do? We have no evidence other than your mother's diary. If that wasn't enough to convince Fudge"  
"Fudge won't be the only one there," Wood chimed in. "There will be a jury of twelve witches and wizards there. If we can't convince them, then Sirius can ask for a truth potion"  
"They let you do that?" Ron asked.  
"Oh yes," George said. "After Harry took on Voldemort as a baby, oh he's dead don't look at me like that, a lot of his followers were put on trial. The thing of it was you didn't know who was under the Imperius curse, that's when they sort of take over your mind and make you do things against your will, and who joined him all on their own. A lot of wizards who were put on trial requested they be given Veritaserum. Those that didn't had a good reason, the truth would have put them in Azkaban. Most went to Azkaban anyway"  
"When is the trial?" Harry wanted to know.  
"Three weeks from today," Lucy said. Harry's heart dropped into his stomach.  
"Where are they keeping him till then?" Lucy squeezed his shoulder.  
"Relax Harry," Lucy said. "He's being kept in a cell at the Ministry. Not exactly luxurious but he'll be comfortable enough. Remus Lupin is with him"  
"You met Lupin"  
"Yes, his reaction was about the same as Sirius's when he met me. Dumbledore also asked some of our allies at the ministry to check on him every now and again"  
"Our allies"  
"Yes, Sirius's cousin Tonks works there. We read about her Harry in mother's diary, her mother Andromeda was mother's best friend. Your father and Percy have also agreed to look in on him"  
"Percy?" Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all said together. "Our brother Percy"  
"Since when did that stupid prat ever do anything for anyone but himself?" Fred said, disgusted.  
"Let's just say I have some information on your brother that I threatened to expose if he didn't do it," Wood said with a sly smirk. "He may not exactly bring Sirius flowers and candy but he'll make sure he's fed"  
"What will happen to me in the mean time?" Harry asked quietly. Lucy smiled.  
"The ministry has granted me temporary guardianship of you Harry. Dumbledore argued with Fudge for nearly an hour to get him to agree to this. Dumbledore is going to your house right now to get the Dursleys to sign the papers"  
"I don't have to go back to the Durslys! I get to live with you"  
"Yes," Lucy said. "At least until after Sirius's trial. Once he's been pardoned, and he will be pardoned, he'll be your guardian as mother and James wanted." Harry had never been so happy in his entire life. He didn't have to go back to Privet Drive. He was going to stay with his sister. Sirius was going to be freed and then he'd get to live with him. He was goin to have the one thing he'd long for for so long. A family.  
"What do you say to that Harry?" Lucy asked him. He had no words. He flung his arms around his sister never wanting to let go.  
"I think he's happy about it," Ron said. 


	21. The Longest Three weeks

Chapter 21 The Longest Three Weeks

"I have a good feeling about this one Oliver," Lucy said stirring her cauldron. "That's what you said about the last three batches," Wood said doubtfully. Harry grinned as Lucy gave her boyfriend a stern look.  
"You said you trusted me." Wood took her hand and kissed it.  
"I do my love," he said.  
"Good," Lucy said turning back to her cauldron. "Tip your head back." Wood gave Harry a pleading look and he only shrugged. Lucy poured the amber fluid into a beaker and went over to Wood. She took a dropper and sucked the fluid into in. Harry held his breath as Lucy dropped the potion into Wood's left eye. Wood closed his eyes and then opened them again. Astonishment filled his eyes. "Did it work?" Harry asked anxiously. Wood placed his hand over his 'good' eye and laughed.  
"It worked!" he cried jumping up and sweeping Lucy into his arms. "I can see!" Harry cheered and Lucy laughed.  
"Put me down you scoundrel," she said. Wood placed her on her feet but did not let her go.  
"I knew you could do it, Lucy," Wood said looking at her adoringly. Lucy blushed.  
"Oliver, not in front of Harry," Lucy murmured. Harry grinned as the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it," he said. He hurried up the basement stairs. He hoped it would be Lupin or Tonks with a report on Sirius. The trial was in three days and Harry was so anxious he could barely keep still at times. Not that he wasn't enjoying being with Lucy. Dumbledore had rented them a small house in Hogsmeade to stay in until the trial results were in. It wasn't much, a simple one-story house with two bedrooms, a living space, kitchen and bathroom. There was a cellar where Lucy kept her potions supplies. She'd been working hard on developing new potions and sometimes she let him help, as long as the potion wasn't in next year's lesson plan. She didn't want anyone to think he was getting favortism because he was the brother of the potions instructor. He and Lucy were becoming quite close. He'd found out a lot about her, like the fact that she had quite an addiction to chocolate and had the most ticklish belly he'd ever seen. They had a few visits from Ron and Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were definitely growing closer if that was possible. Ginny was a frequent visitor. Harry had lost count of the number of times they'd gotten lost in the woods behind the house. Lucy always gave him stern looks when they came back after dark but he assured her that they never did anything but kiss. And if she gave him trouble he only remeinded her of her shananigans (sp?) with Wood whenever the man was around. Lupin or Tonks came everyday with a report on how Sirius was doing. He enjoyed seeing his former DADA teacher even if it was under these cicumstances. Tonks had been a bit of a shock to Harry. She was a Metamorphmagus so she could magically change her appearance. The first time he'd met her her hair was long and black, then the next time it was short and fire engine red. She'd brought her mother Andromeda, who had been his mother's best friend to the house three days ago. The witch had had tears in her eyes when she looked at Lucy, seeing her dead friend in her daughter. Harry opened the door and saw Ginny and Lupin standing on the porch.  
"Ginny, Remus," Harry greeted them. "You didn't come together did you"  
"We merely arrived at the same moment," Lupin said. Harry stepped back and allowed them to enter. He kissed Ginny hello then turned to Lupin.  
"What news?" he asked. Lupin looked around.  
"Where is your sister"  
"Downstairs in the basement with Wood." Lupin's brow shot up.  
"Would you call them up here please, Harry. I trust they'll want to hear this as well." Harry called Lucy and they all settled around the living room. "Is Sirius all right, Remus?" Harry asked nervously.  
"He's fine Harry," Lupin reassured him. "Arthur is with him now. They selected the jury today"  
"Who is on the jury?" Lucy asked.  
"Seven wizards, five witches. Elebar Rumley, Jenima Wasp, Olivia Thrumgold, Reginald Zigger, Zander Frankovic, Harold Bones, Regina Patil, Deter Sewell, Montague Bast, Samuel Heck, Hilda Detrick, and Pamela Greely"  
"Patil?" Harry wondered aloud, "Is that"  
"Yes Harry," Lupin said. "Parvati's mother. Good woman, very fairminded"  
"What about the others? Will they give Sirius a fair hearing"  
"I beleive they will Harry." Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Now that I have brought the news, I believe you have something for me Lucy?" "Oh yes," Lucy said jumping up and hurrying to the basement." Harry fiddled with a thread on his sweater.  
"Remus," he said slowly, "May I talk to you alone for a moment"  
"Of course Harry," Remus said following Harry into the kitchen. "I wondered if you were able to talk to Sirius about me coming to the trial?" Lupin sighed.  
"He doesn't want you to be there, Harry. He doesn't want you to see him like that"  
"Like what?" Harry demanded. "You said he was all right"  
"He is. He doesn't want you to see him in chains, on trial for a crime he didn't commit, a crime which he's already suffered twelve years for"  
"I just wish the day would come already," Harry sighed. "I know it's hard Harry," Lupin said. "But when it's all over, Sirius's name will be cleared and you'll be able to be together." Harry rubbed his eyes.  
"I feel so guilty. He's locked up at the ministry and I'm here having fun. Lucy is so wonderful and love being with her. I feel like I'm betraying Sirius whenever she and I are having fun"  
"It is not a betrayal of one to want to be with the other. Sirius wanted you to be with Lucy during all this. He was the one who demanded that Fudge grant Lucy temporary custody of you. He wants you to be happy Harry. Believe me, seeing you and Lucy together gives him great joy, as it does me." Harry felt a slight weight lift from his heart.  
"Thanks Remus," he said. "I needed to hear that." Lupin patted his shoulder. They turned as Lucy appeared with a goblet in her hand.  
"Here we are Remus," Lucy said handing him the goblet.  
"Thank you my dear"  
"What's all this?" Harry asked.  
"Wolfsbane potion," Lucy explained. "I've been experimenting with it trying to make it taste better"  
"We'll see if it worked," Lupin said. He took a deep breath and sipped the potion. His eyes widened.  
"My dear you are a marvel!" he exclaimed.  
"It tastes okay?" she asked.  
"It's actually rather sweet. What on earth did you do to it? Sugar has never made it taste any better"  
"Actually I added a sugar substitute. Muggles use it quite a lot. It's just as sweet as sugar but it's supposedly healthier"  
"What is it"  
"They call it Splenda."

That last little bit was a tribute to my old roomate Mickie who turned me onto Splenda. Sirius's ultimate fate will soon be dicided. Don't worry I wouldn't give him to the dementors. 


	22. Free at Last

Chapter 22 Free at Last

"Harry will you please stop pacing, you're making me sea-sick!" Lucy practically shouted from the sofa.  
"It's been over three hours, shouldn't we have heard something by now?" "Harry, calm down!" Lucy said.  
"I can't"  
"You leave me no choice," Lucy said. "Oliver give me your wand." "You are not using my wand to kill your brother"  
"I don't want to kill him I just want to stun him. Temporarily"  
"When are we going to get you your own wand?" Wood asked tenderly stroking Lucy's hair.  
"Why do I need a wand"  
"Because you won't always be able to borrow from other people." The fire suddenly turned green.  
"Incoming," Lucy said standing up. With a loud crack Ginny appeared in the fireplace. Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly from the fireplace. Not a moment too soon, for she was quickly followed by Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George.  
"Mother and Bill will be here in a moment," Ginny said dusting herself off. She glanced at Harry who was still pacing.  
"How long has he been doing that?" she asked Wood.  
"Since this morning," Wood said. Ginny went over and grabbed Harry and planted a big kiss on his lips.  
"Oh, hello," Harry said stopping the pacing to wrap his arms around her.  
"Hmm now why didn't I think of that?" Lucy mused softly then jumped about seven feet when Mrs. Weasly apparated into the room.  
"I am never going to get used to that!" Lucy snapped.  
"Any word?" Bill asked.  
"Lupin and Tonks should be back any time now," Wood said. "If all went as planned Sirius should be with them." "He will be with them," Lucy said. "Let's show a little optimism here people. In the mean time, why don't we all sit down and try to be calm." They all sat around the living room in silence. Every tick of the clock was like a loud bong in all thier heads. THe tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Finally the door opened and a very tired looking Lupin came in. Harry was on him in a second.  
"Where's Sirius"  
"Harry relax. The trial went better than we expected, Sirius didn't even need the truth serum"  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "How...I mean"  
"Apparently there were several people who harbored the slightest doubt that Sirius betrayed Lily and James, and Lily's diary was just enough to confirm that doubt in thier minds"  
"So he's been freed?" Harry said barely willing to beleive it.  
"Freed and cleared!" Sirius shouted coming in behind Lupin, Tonks trailing behind him. Unable to contain himself Harry lunged at his godfather and threw his arms around him. Bill picked up Ginny and spun her around, Lucy hugged Wood, Hermione hugged Ron, Fred and George danced around the living room, and Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.  
"I can't believe it," Harry said. "I can't believe it, you're free"  
"I know," Sirius said. "I've waited thirteen years for this day"  
"Congratulations Sirius," Lucy said taking his hand. "This calls for a celebration! Cake and Pumpkin Juice for everyone in the kitchen." Fred and George hollered in delight and hurried into the kitchen followed by Ron and Hermione.  
"You were so sure he'd get off that you baked a cake?" Tonks wondered aloud.  
"Well, if Sirius got off we'd need a cake to celebrate, if he didn't I eat when I'm depressed. Either way I was covered." The party lasted long into the night. Harry sat back and gazed at the people around him. He couldn't believe it. Sirius was free. No more hiding, no more secrets, his godfather was free and he was going to live with him. He'd talked it over with Sirius and it was all set. Tomorrow they were going to go to Sirius's family house. Apparently, after the death of his parents Sirius had inherited their house though until now he'd had no desire to live there. It was a huge house with plenty of rooms so Lucy would be living with them. His sister had seemed hesitant to accept Sirius's offer but Sirius had managed to persuade her. Lucy was still a bit unsure around Sirius, unlike Lupin whom she'd taken an immediate like to. Harry hoped that they would grow to love each other as he loved both of them.  
"Penny for your thoughts, mate?" Ron said sitting beside him. Harry smiled.  
"It's been a crazy year, mate," he said. Ron laughed and leaned back in his chair.  
"Tell me about it. First the attacks, then you and Ginny get together, then you find out you've got a sister"  
"I finally defeat Voldemort, and I get away from the Dursley's and now Sirius is free"  
"Yeah," Ron said. "A lot to happen to one person in a short time"  
"You know Ron," Harry said. "I never had any friends till I met you and Hermione. All that's happened since I found out I was a wizard, I never could have got through it without you." Ron blushed and swallowed hard.  
"You would have gotten through," Ron said. "But thanks mate"  
"We've had some good times," Harry said. "Remember second year when we took the Ford Anglia to Hogwarts and lost it in the forest?" Ron laughed.  
"Yeah," he said. "What about when we made Lockhardt go down into the chamber of secrets with us and he tried to erase our memories, only he had my broken wand and it backfired on himself." Harry laughed.  
"Those were good times," he said.  
"We didn't think it was too fun at the time"  
"I know. But still they were good times. You were the first family I ever knew Ron. I mean to everyone else I was "The-Boy-Who-Lived." But to you I was always just Harry." Ron grinned and threw an arm around him.  
"Heck Harry," he said. "You were just as good of a friend to me. I lived in my brothers' shadows for so long. You were the first one who ever made me feel special and unique." Harry grinned.  
"It's been great knowing you, Ron"  
"You too mate. And hey, we've got good times ahead of us. OWL's next year. Then the NEWT's"  
"Graduating from Hogwarts," Harry said. "Starting careers"  
"Getting married," Ron said glancing at Hermione and Ginny. "Having kids"  
"It's gonna be a wild ride," Harry said.  
"It's gonna be great." 


	23. Happy Endings

Chapter 23 Happy Endings

A few years later...

Harry sat at the picnic table in the back yard at number twelve Grimmauld Place, perfectly content to watch those around him. He should probably be joining in more, after all the party was for him, but just watching the people around him gave him so much happiness. They were all here. All the people he cared about and had come to call family. At one table Remus was entertaining Fred and George with tales of the Maruaders while Bill and his wife Nymphdora, though she insisted on going by Tonks, played with their baby daughter Ophelia. Charlie and his wife Diana were in a lively discussion with Hagrid about Hungarian Horntails. "For the hundredth time Ronald Weasley I am perfectly capable of carrying a tray full of pumpkin juice!" Harry grinned as an extremely pregnant Hermione stalked out of the house carrying a tray with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and several glasses. Ron emerged from the house looking embarassed. This was not a new scene. The two of them had gotten married a few years after graduating from Hogwarts, were expecting thier first child. Ron had been going crazy for the last nine months and Harry was surprised that Hermione hadn't hexed him into oblivion. "Sirius Black," Mrs. Weasley's voice shouted from inside the house, "You be careful with that child"  
"Oh, they're fine Molly," Lucy called coming outside carrying three month old Lily in her arms. The baby giggled as her older brother came flying out the door. Little Harry was laughing hysterically as Sirius levitated him. The three year old knew that his "Uncle Sirius" would never let him fall.  
"Honestly Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said following with her hands on her hips. "You think that boy is unbreakable"  
"He's gotta learn to fly sometime Molly," Sirius said. "Don't you Little Harry?" Little Harry squealed with delight as Sirius spun him in circles.  
"You're gonna be a flyer just like you're daddy"  
"Absolutely," Oliver said plucking his son from the air. "He's gonna be a keeper just like his Daddy and play for England"  
"What makes you think he's gonna be a Keeper?" Sirius challenged. "Could be a Chaser like his grandma, or a seeker like his uncle"  
"Or he could hate Quidditch all together," Lucy said in exasperation. "Could we please wait till he gets a little older before we decide on his future?" Harry laughed as Sirius and Oliver looked guilty. "Of course dear," Oliver said setting Little Harry down on the ground. Lucy grinned at her husband and kissed his cheek. "I'm better help Molly in the kitchen," she said passing Lily to Sirius.  
"Don't do anything to make her throw up," she warned her godfather. "Wouldn't dream of it Lucy dear," Sirius said. Lucy paused as she retreated back to the house to watch Sirius make Lily giggle as he made bubbles fly out of his wand. She met Harry's eyes and they exchanged a secret smile. Harry knew how much joy it gave Lucy to watch Sirius with her children. Just as he knew how much Sirius loved Little Harry and Lily. Lucy and Oliver had remained at Grimmauld Place after their marraige. They had considered getting thier own place when Little Harry was born, but Sirius had convinced them that Grimmauld Place was big enough for all of them and the sound of children laughing was just what the place needed. Harry knew that Sirius had hated living here when he was growing up, but somehow having him and Lucy here had made it seem like a home to him again. He slipped his arm around Ginny as she sat down beside him. "Quite a beautiful sight isn't it?" she asked him.  
"Oh yes," Harry said. "Mother keeps asking me when we're gonna give her another grandchild." Harry choked on his pumpkin juice.  
"Grandchild!" he sputtered. "We've only just got engaged. And why does she need another child so soon? She's already got Ophelia and Ron and Hermione's baby isn't even born yet. Not to mention that she's an honorary grandmother to Lily's kids"  
"I don't know," Ginny asked. "I guess with seven children she expected a gaggle of grandkids. And since Charlie and Diana can't have children, and Percy seems to have taken a vow of celibacy and Fred and George are more concerned about their joke shop than settling down, I guess she's putting the pressure on the rest of us"  
"It's not that I don't want to have kids," Harry said. "Just not right away, you know"  
"I know," she said kissing his cheek. "I'm not pressuring you, she is"  
"Hello all!" Mr. Weasley called as he joined them.  
"Arthur," Mrs, Weasley said coming outside carrying a huge tray. "good we can finally start. Everyone grab a plate and a drink." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Taskmaster," she grumbled. Harry patted her shoulder as they made thier way around the table filling thier plates. Once everyone was settled Arthur stood up.  
"If I may have your attention I would like to propose a toast. To Harry and Ginny, Harry you have always been like a son to me and Molly, and we are so happy that it will soon be official. To the rest of my children, the joy of seeing them grown up and starting thier own careers and families makes Molly and I so proud. To Lucy and Oliver whom we have also come to regard as our children. To our dear friends Sirius, Remus and Hagrid, who have taught all of us that our differences make us special. To the future generations that will come, I give thanks. Cheers"  
"Cheers!" everyone said. Harry gazed around at all of these people who meant so much to him. Hagrid, who had been the first to tell him he was a wizard. Ron and Hermione, his first friends who had stuck by his side through thick and thin. Bill and Charlie and thier families, Fred and George, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, the people who had taken him in as one of their own. Remus who had taught him so much about standing up for what's right. Sirius, his godfather and his friend who would have died rather than let anything happen to him. Oliver, his friend and brpther in law who had always believed in him. Lucy, his sister who had struggled so long to find the part of herself that was missing. Ginny, the woman he loved more than anything and was going to marry and start his own family with.  
"Harwy?" a little voice said beside him. Harry grinned and pulled his nephew into his lap. The chubby toddler looked up at him with big green emerald eyes.  
"You know something Little Harry," he said as his nephew stuck his thumb in his mouth. "We have the best family in the world."

THE END Thank you so much to all my loyal readers, your reviews have meant the world to me. I am already planning a sequel so stayed tuned. 


End file.
